Not Everything
by Dream4
Summary: WIP Summary: It’s been twelve years since the Golden Trio has graduated from Hogwarts. Eleven years since the finial battle and ten years since Hermione Granger has spoken to the people she once called friends. FW HG Fic.
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

** Not Everything **

* * *

****Summary: It's been twelve years since the Golden Trio has graduated from Hogwarts. Eleven years since the finial battle and ten years since Hermione Granger has spoken to the people she once called friends. FW/ HG Fic.

* * *

**  
Granger Residence  
Kitchen Table**

Staring blankly out into space, Hermione attempts to deliberate for the umpteenth time what her options were. Picking up the letter that was delivered earlier that morning by owl post, Hermione notices the once familiar black ink. _This is what my parents probably felt like when they first received correspondence from someone in the magical community._

Running her fingers over the edge of the parchment unwanted memories resurface.

_ -------  
"Hey Mione," greets Ron holding up a letter. "I think someone has made Head Girl!"_

_"Ron!" shouts Hermione attempting to grab the letter from his hand. "Give it here!"_

_"No Ronnie," laughs Fred racing into the room. "Give it to me!"  
----  
_

Swallowing hard, Hermione scoffs at herself. _As if anyone from Hogwarts would be writing me now. The magical community pariah. _Putting the letter down on the table, Hermione closes her eyes. Tears for frustration and pain well up in Hermione's eyes.

------  
_"Mione," gasps Ginny gripping her hands painfully. "Let him go. Just let Fred go."_

_Scoffing at her, Hermione pries her hands out of Ginny's. "What are you talking about? Are you telling me to let my fiancée Fred go? Go where?"_

_"Bloody hell, Granger," snaps Ginny angrily. "My mother's not about to let her son marry a mudblood like you." Gasping in shock, Hermione just stares at Ginny._

_Gawking at Ginny, Hermione didn't see that Ginny was backing up. "Ginny!" shouts Hermione as she reaches for her.  
----  
_

Blinking her eyes open, Hermione wipes her checks with the palm of her hand. _Enough of that! It's been over for about ten years now._ Gently, Hermione touches her finger to the small cut around her right eye. _Even if… maybe Ginny came clean. And he just can't face me._ Shaking herself, Hermione snorts in self-disgust. _Yeah right, Granger. Like she's going to come clean now after all these years._ Turning her focus on the letter innocently laying on her table, Hermione shakes her head as to clear it.

----  
_Standing in her kitchen, Hermione hears Fred's footsteps long before she sees him. "Fred! I'm so glad that you're home. Do you know that your sister deliberately hurt herself? I'm telling you…." Feeling intense pain radiating from her arm, Hermione look up into Fred's furious gaze._

_"My sister didn't do anything!" shouts Fred as he jerks her arm hurt. "You shoved her into the oncoming path…"_

_"I did no such thing," interrupts Hermione only to be shoved against the wall._

_"How does it feel?" demands Fred as he storms away from her into their bedroom._

_Gathering her courage, Hermione steps away from the wall and head towards the bedroom. Opening the door, she instantly notices that Ron was in the room as well._

_"Ron?" greets Hermione coming into the room. "What are you doing here?"_

_"Helping my brother leave you," states Ron calmly. He gathers several things into his arms. "Don't!" snaps Ron angrily. "Attempt to tell me some fob story about how this is Ginny's fault. As far as I'm concerned I don't know you." With saying that he apparates away._

_"Fred! You have to listen to me," pleads Hermione as she chases after him. "I did nothing to Ginny! I swear." _

_Holding up his hands, Hermione could see the muscles in his jaw. "She's my sister, Mione!" Looking down into Hermione's sorrowful face. "I can't think right now. Not here." Seconds later, Fred is gone with a loud crack._

_Wrapping her arms around herself, Hermione shakes her head. "What the hell is she telling everyone?" Huffing Hermione stalks over to the closet and grabs her cloak.  
-----  
_

Sun light pours in by the family room window, Hermione picks up her wand and flicks it. The spell she uses causes the curtains to close slowly so that the light doesn't wake the sleeping occupant on the couch.

The new mornings light reminds her of the fading light from that fateful day.

-----  
_Stalking up the street, Hermione was just about to enter St. Mungo's see Ginny Weasley in person when she almost collided into Harry._

_"Oh Harry," gasps Hermione putting a hand over her mouth. "I didn't see you."_

_"That was obvious," states Harry sarcastically. His green eyes burning with unsuppressed hatred. Hastily glancing behind her, Hermione doesn't see anyone else on the street._

_"Is everything alright?" asks Hermione slightly concerned._

_"What do you care?" demands Harry his green eyes blazing at her. Staring up at him uncompressible, Hermione fruitless gestures about herself._

_"What?" stutters Hermione. "I care very much," states Hermione reaching to place a comforting hand on him only to have him jerk away. "What's going on Harry?"_

_"You… you're dead to me," hisses Harry angrily at her. Stepping back, Hermione regards Harry as a possible threat. Giving her one last finish look Harry turns and stalks away from her._

_"That's it!" shouts Hermione at his retreating back. "Don't you want to even hear what I have to say?" She watches at Harry continues to walk away from her. Snapping out of whatever trance she was in, Hermione starts to walk towards the hospital only to have Harry swing around._

_"You're not going in there," bluntly states Harry warding Hermione off._

_"Oh yes I am," states Hermione getting angry herself. "I want to hear what lies Ginny is spreading about me."_

_"Back off Hermione!" shouts Harry violently pushing her away from the door. "You're not going anywhere near her."_

_"Why?" demands Hermione looking at Harry beaching eyes. "Why? Telling me what she's saying about me… and then tell me how you can believe her, after all the times I believed you."_

_Instead of answering her, Hermione finds herself at the end of Harry's wand. Seconds later she feels his spell hitting her chest rather hard. Hitting the ground, Hermione struggles to breath as the settings fade from her view.  
-------  
_

"Mom?" a voice from the doorframe startles Hermione out of her memories. "Are you going to open it or just stare at it?"

Turning to look at her nine-year-old daughter, Hermione summons up a smile. Her beautiful daughter had strawberry blonde hair with loose curls. Her clear crystal blue eyes shone with intelligence that was beyond her age. She was exactly Hermione's height when she was that age.

"Elizabeth," answers Hermione while gesturing for her daughter to take a seat at the table. "Something's are not that easy."

"So who's it from?" asks Elizabeth peering at the letter closely.

"It's probably from someone I thought I knew," mutters Hermione picking up the letter once more. Taking one last look at it, Hermione throws it in the trash. "Something's are better left forgotten."

"Is it from my father?" whispers Elizabeth hopefully. "Maybe he heard that it's my birthday next week and he wants to come."

Sighing heavily, Hermione shakes her head. Picking up her wand, she summons the letter out of the trash. Taking a deep breath, Hermione breaks the seal. Opening the letter, she quickly reads it. Swallowing the lump that has formed in her throat, Hermione hands her daughter the letter.

"It's just a subscription re-newel for the Daily Prophet," mutters Elizabeth. "When did you ever get this magazine?"

"It's the wizards newspaper," corrects Hermione. "The last time I got it was three week before I left Britain." Hermione watches as disappointment seeps into her daughter's eyes. "I'm sorry, Eliza."

"No," dismisses Elizabeth. "It's been nine years going on ten years," she quietly states. "If he was going to recognize me as his child, he would have done so by now."

"Even if he never recognizes you, that however doesn't mean that you're not important," reassures Hermione giving her daughter's hand a gentle squeeze.

"I know Mom," states Elizabeth. "Let's eat breakfast before Uncle Bailey gets here."

"What would you like?" softly asks Hermione.

With shining eyes, Elizabeth bits her lower lip. "I would like a bagel with cream cheese, but I want to get it the special way."

Pinching her nose, Hermione smiles. "Did you do your homework?"

"Yes Mom," happily states Elizabeth. "I have completed my doctorial on the down fall of the modern man for Professor Gable in human resources. And I have finished reading your third year history of magic textbook!"

"Alright," mutters Hermione giving in. "Go to your room and get your wand."

"**YES**!" squeals Elizabeth jumping up from her chair. Hermione watches as her daughter races up the stairs towards her room. The door chimes, let Hermione know that Bailey has arrived.

Getting up from the table, Hermione steadily makes her way to the front door. Looking out throw the peek hole, she smiles when she recognizes Bailey's business suite. _Can't be too careful._ Undoing the three locks she has on her door, Hermione opens it for Bailey to walk in.

"Good morning," greets Bailey as he gives Hermione a kiss on her forehead. "How are you today?"

"Alright," mumbles Hermione earning a sharp look from Bailey.

"What happened?" gently asks Bailey as Hermione closes the door and locks up the door.

"The other world," mutters Hermione as Bailey slightly flinches. "Only this time, Elizabeth saw the letter."

"Was it anything important," questions Bailey as he takes off his over coat.

"Just a subscription re-newel," chirps Hermione.

"Uncle Bailey!" shouts Elizabeth rushing into his open arms. "Are you going to stay for breakfast?"

"Well champ," happily greets Bailey. "I'm going to do more then stay. I was planning on making my special chocolate chips pancakes."

"Chocolate chip pancakes!" squeals Elizabeth happily. "Mom, can he? Please?"

"Yes sure," laughs Hermione at her daughter antics. "Better him then me." She lags behind, watching Bailey and her daughter head into the kitchen. Lifting her hand to her face, Hermione once again touches the small scare near her right eye.

**  
Until Later**


	2. Fred's Turn 2

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

** Not Everything **

* * *

****Summary: It's been twelve years since the Golden Trio has graduated from Hogwarts. Eleven years since the finial battle and ten years since Hermione Granger has spoken to the people she once called friends. FW/ HG Fic.  
AN: My life is not going very well these days. I'm having major problems where I work, so if I don't update often it's not because I don't want to.

* * *

**  
The Burrow  
Backyard**

Walking out of the overly stuffed house Fred makes sure that the back door closes softly so that none of his family knows that he is taking a breather. Looking up at the bright nighttime skyline, Fred makes his way over to the swing. Sitting down, he releases a heavy sigh.

Inside the Burrow most of the Weasley family was celebrating Ron's Quidditch Keeper of the year award. Fred could hear the cheers from where he was sitting. Closing his eyes, he slowly relaxed the muscles in his back. Molly's joyous laughter floats in the air, followed by Ginny's shout of mock disapproval.

_-----__  
Rushing into the hospital room, Fred finds his baby sister surrounded by various family members. Narrowing his eyes, he could feel that something was off but Fred couldn't put his finger on it. _

_"Hey there baby sister," greets Fred pushing his way closer to her. "I'm glad to see that you're ok." Giving her a kiss on the check, Fred softly asks, "Are you ok?"_

_"Yeah," whispers Ginny. _

_"My poor baby," mutters Molly looking disheveled. Molly wraps her arms around Ginny, rocking her back and forth. "My baby."_  
-----

Shaking his face, Fred clears the images from his mind. _It's way too late to be thinking about that. It's not like I can change anything now._ Self-disgust builds up in Fred.

"Here," offers George. Opening his eyes, Fred saw that George was holding out a drink for him. "Some celebration?"

"Yeah," unenthusiastically agrees Fred as George takes a seat next to him.

"You know," mutters George as he takes a sip of his drink. "Everyone is wondering if you're ever going to forgive them. Are you going to forgive them?"

Snorting Fred takes a sip of his drink. "It's not them, that I can't forgive but myself."

"It's not like you had any idea of what they were planning," states George shaking his head. "They executed that plan of theirs perfectly. Hell, it wasn't until dad was found that they even came clean with it!"

"I know," mutters Fred. "I know. But I didn't even give her a chance. Not one. She deserved better then that. Bloody hell! She didn't deserve half of the crap that this family has put her throw!" Huffing in disgust, Fred continues, "She had her name **ruined**. All of her plans were destroyed, so that this family…. could…ah."

"Yeah," softly agrees George. "I know, but there is nothing we can do about it now."

-----  
_The party had finally dwindled down. A few close friends that were considered to be family were the only ones still milling around. With happy eyes, Fred watches his father sink into the couch in the family room. His mother had retired upstairs and was currently preparing for bed. _

_"Well Mister Weasley," laughs Harry standing near Ron. "It's good to have you home."_

_"Hear, hear," agrees everyone. _

_"Well, it is good to see everyone," laughs Arthur as he looks about the room. "But I haven't had the chance to thank Hermione yet for all of her hard work in getting me free. However I haven't seen her yet. Did she not come?"_

_Tense silence fills the room, as Fred notices that everyone except for George looks suddenly uncomfortable. Peering closely at Ginny, Ron and Harry, Fred instantly notices that they were jittery. _

_"What happened?" softly demands Arthur._

_"We kind of... ah... she's no longer," stutters Ron his gaze flickering between his father and Fred. "We didn't mean for everyone to know. We just wanted Mum to get better."_

_"What did you do?" demands George looking at everyone suspiciously._

_"I...ah... I faked my injury last year," whispers Ginny. Turning pleading eyes on to Fred, Ginny whispers, "Mum was getting worse every time she saw Hermione. We just thought that if she just went away from a while that you know… mum would get better." _

_"Bloody hell," whispers Fred looking shocked. "All this time..." Shaking his head, Fred asks, "And the story in the Daily Prophet?"_

_"We didn't mean for the Daily Prophet to pick it up," adds Ron. "You weren't listening to our concerns."_

_Glowering at his young siblings in rage, Fred felt his older siblings holding him back. _

_"It was for the best," pleads Ginny stepping away from Fred._

_"The best!" snaps Fred. "For who? Tell me!"_

_"Damn it Fred," shouts Ron angrily. "Mum was sick! What else were we going to do?"_

_"So you destroyed her reputation," states George looking horrified. "Did you know that you personally have set back muggle-wizarding relations over three decades? Bloody hell! The Ministry of Magic has Aurors looking for her body as we speak! What the hell were you thinking!"_

_"We were thinking that your mother was someone important…" states Harry._

_"And your best friend wasn't someone important," interrupts Fred sneering. "Wow. Some friend you are."_

_"Some fiancée…" snaps Ron._

_"Enough!" gruffly states Arthur with a tired hand over his eyes. "That's enough."_  
-----

"Fred? George?" calls Molly from the doorway. "What are you two doing out here?"

"Nothing mum," answers the twins in unison.

"Hmm," mutters Molly folding her arms across her chest. "Well the party is inside. Do come in and have some food."

"Yes mum," mutters George getting up to go into the house.

"I think I'll head home," states Fred getting up from the swing.

"Fredrick Weasley," states Molly purposely striding towards him. "I don't know what has happened," states Molly as she passes George. "But you just can not leave every family function within the hour of arriving."

-----  
_"Arthur!" cries Molly happily striding towards Fred with her arms out stretched. Feeling extremely uncomfortable, Fred hastily glances behind him. Looking back towards his mother, he watches as she stops two feet away from him._

_"You're not Arthur," mutters Molly in a small voice looking suddenly scared. _

_"No I'm not," honestly answers Fred._

_"You're Fred," whispers Molly as tears form in her eyes. "My baby." Molly hums as she glances around him. "Where oh where can my Georgie be?"_

_"Mum," whispers Fred. "George is at the store."_

_Molly continues to hum and sway. "Fred do be a dear and set the table. Your father is going to be coming home from work soon. I just know that he's going to be hungry."_

_"Mum," sighs Fred pinching his nose. "Dad is…" Fred stops speaking when he notices that his mother looks like she is going to fall apart. "Running late. So we have plenty of time."_

_"Oh," gasps Molly pleased. "Yes. I had forgot how busy your father is."_  
-----

Looking down at his mother, Fred feels himself giving in. "Fine. I'll stay another hour." Molly beams up at him, proudly. Opening the door for her, Fred finds himself surrounded by his brother's teammate.

Looking around the crowed room, Fred spies his father standing in the family room. Maneuvering his way around the room, Fred slowly makes his way to his father's side.

"Convinced you to stay," states Arthur looking at Fred. "Your mother is not going to be deterred until she finds out what wrong with her children."

"Nothing's wrong," dismisses Fred.

"Fred," disagrees Arthur. "She has noticed that you don't like having anything to do with your siblings. She starting to ask questions and she's not liking the half-truths she's getting from everyone."

"What am I suppose to say?" quietly explodes Fred. "Gee Mum, your children conspired behind your back when you were half insane with guilt and framed the person you placed all of your frustrations on. Am I supposed to tell her that they destroyed Hermione's good name in the wizarding world with this plot? Oh, I get it. I'm suppose to tell her, that this same person hasn't been seen since some wizards decided to take _justice _into their own hands after the Daily Prophet ran a scathing article on her!" Stopping his rant midway, Fred closes his eyes. "I just don't know what to tell Mum."

Placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, Arthur sighs heavily. "I don't know either, but we're going to have to tell her something soon."

**  
Until Later**


	3. Bears and Shops 3

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

** Not Everything **

* * *

****Summary: It's been twelve years since the Golden Trio has graduated from Hogwarts. Eleven years since the finial battle and ten years since Hermione Granger has spoken to the people she once called friends. FW/ HG Fic.

* * *

**  
Granger Residence  
Kitchen Table**

Standing in front of the closet, Hermione ponders on her choice of outfits to wear. Shaking her head, she comes to the decision to wear a solid black skirt along with a charcoal gray sweater. _It's not like I need to impress anyone._ Putting on the final touches to her outfit, Hermione runs a comb throw her straight shoulder length hair.

-----  
_"Hermione," laughs Fred as he twirls some of her tresses around his finger._

_"Yes Fred," replies Hermione looking up into his sparkling blue eyes. "What?"_

_"Have I told you today that I just how much I love your hair," whispers Fred as he leans down placing his lips on her forehead._

_"Not today," whispers Hermione enjoying the quite moment alone with Fred._

_"Well," purrs Fred shifting Hermione on his lap so he could tuck her closer to his side. "Let me just say, that I love your long silky curls. The way them just frame your beautiful face just so."_  
-----

Shaking her head, Hermione swiftly pulls herself out of her memories. _Enough of that! Your hair has been short and straight for well over five years now._ Placing the comb on her dresser, Hermione slips silently out of the room. _Besides which, this is much more practical._

"Eliza!" shouts Hermione picking up her car keys. "Come on, it's time for your to got to school."

Hurried footsteps rush down the hallway, as Elizabeth dashes about the room. "I know Mommy! I just can't find Mister Bear."

Shaking her head, Hermione pulls out her wand, "accio Mister Bear." A soft feet long bear went flying in the air into Hermione out stretched hand.

"Thank you," exclaims Eliza as she reaches up for her bear. "Now Mister Bear," admonishes Eliza as she pulls on her backpack. "You know better then to just disappear." Listening to her daughter admonish her bear, Hermione sighs heavily.

-----  
_"Harry!" admonishes Hermione glaring at her best friend. "You know better then to just disappear! You have everyone worried about you." A faint blush sweeps across his face, as Harry grimaces at her tone._

_"It's all right Hermione," soothes Fred. "Harry just needed some time alone."_

_"But," argues Hermione until she sees that Harry did indeed look better. "Fine, just next time, tell someone where you're going."_

_"I will," whispers Harry looking vastly relieved. "I promise."_  
-----

"Mom?" asks Elizabeth.

"Hmm," mumbles Hermione looking down at her daughter. Upon seeing her confused look, Hermione asks, "What?"

"Are you ok?" questions Elizabeth. "For a minute there you looked a thousand miles away."

Smiling softly, Hermione nods her head. "I'm fine sweetie, but you're going to be late for school and I'm going to be late for work if we don't get going."

"We better get moving then," laughs Elizabeth as she heads out the door. "Hurry up Mommy! I don't want to miss anything important."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione locks up her apartment using both muggle and magical means. _She's worse then me. _After making sure that her daughter was secure in her seat, Hermione gets in the driver side.

Glancing at her happy daughter by the rear-view mirror, Hermione smiles as she notes that Mister Bear was happily tucked in Eliza's arms. _I don't know what I'm going to do when… no make that if she gets accepted into a magical school._

**  
Weasley's Wizard Wheezes  
London**

Chirping of bluebirds signal that a customer has entered the shop. Looking up from his books, George instantly spies his twin striding towards him with a goofy grin on his face.

"Well," mutters George. "What have you done this time?"

"I just got an owl from the colonies," laughs Fred waving a wad of parchment in the air. "Congratulating us on our pre-approved business extension plan!"

Paling a little, George snatches the parchment from Fred's fingers. With trembling fingers, George opens and carefully reads. "We're in," whispers George. "We're in!" Jumping up and down with excitement, George shouts, "Bloody Hell! We're in!"

"George Weasley!" snaps Molly. "Watch your language!"

"Yes Mum," mutters George blushing profusely at his mother.

"Now Molly," placates Arthur gently. "I'm sure there is a reason George is so excited."

"Yes," laughs Fred at George's blaring red face. "We have just been approved to open three brand new shops in the colonies!"

"I'm so glad for you," gushes Molly cupping Fred's face giving him a kiss on both sides of his face. Then proceeds to do the same to George. "Who would have ever thought that these two would be so business savvy?"

"Come on Molly," gently persuades Arthur as he leads her towards the door. "I'm sure that Fred and George have a lots to decided."

"But... but I haven't asked them to dinner," agues Molly as she is being lead away.

"Just send an owl," replay the twins in union. "We'll be there."

When their parents left, Fred summoned over a chair glancing at the books George was working on. "So," starts Fred. "I see that you're going over _those_ books again."

"So what if I am," snaps George defensible. "Sorry."

"It's fine," dismisses Fred. "As long as you ask her out on a _real_ date."

Grumbling George pinches the bridge of his nose. "I'm planning on asking her soon. But enough about me, what about you?"

"What about me?" laughs Fred.

"Is there anyone you're interested in," questions George.

"No," whispers Fred as his eyes become flat and dull.

"The reason I asked," comments George. "Is so we can determine who is going to go to the colonies."

"I know to over see the first few months," adds Fred sighing. "It would be nice to get away from everything, but we're going to still have one problem."

"What's that?" asks George looking confused.

"Who's going to oversee them after those months," comments Fred. "I might want to go to the colonies for a short visit but I'm not planning on moving there."

**  
Until Later**


	4. Who is really to blame 4

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

** Not Everything **

* * *

****Summary: It's been twelve years since the Golden Trio has graduated from Hogwarts. Eleven years since the finial battle and ten years since Hermione Granger has spoken to the people she once called friends. FW/ HG Fic.

* * *

**  
Ministry of Magic, London  
Auror division**

Staring obliviously out the window, a man sighs heavily as he sluggishly moves away. Sinking into his chair, he places both of his elbows on top of his desk, before placing his exhausted head into his hands. Rubbing his fingers over his eyes, he wearily glances down at the parchment on his desk.

"Bloody hell," he softly swears. "What next?" Gripping his flaming red hair in frustration, he squeezes his eyes closed as a memory assaults him.

-----  
_Loud footsteps dash closer, seconds before his office door busts open. Reviling a tired and worn Ginny. _

_"Ron!" cries Ginny relieved. _

_"Bloody hell," swears Ron shocked at his sister's appearance. "Ginny?"_

_"You have to come help! I can't take it anymore." Abruptly standing up, Ron races to her side, helping Ginny into a nearby chair. After he summoned a steaming cup of tea for her, Ron perched himself on top of his desk. _

_"Feeling better?" calmly asks Ron. Ginny merely nods her head. "When you're ready, I want you to tell me what has you so upset?"_

_Taking several moments to calm herself down, Ginny looks at her older brother with pleading eyes before she opens her mouth. "It's mum. It's… she's losing track of everything. With dad…. You know since dad went missing, she's been having a hard time of it."_

_"Yes," sighs Ron agreeing. "I know that she seems off centered, but I thought she was getting better."_

_Snorting, a disgusted look flashes across Ginny's face. "She was until Hermione came for a visit."_

_"Hermione? What does she have to do with it?" demands Ron._

_"I heard her yelling at mum," croaks out Ginny. "You should have heard her, Ron. The things she was saying. I got mum out of the room as fast as I could, then I told her to leave. I told her she wasn't welcome at the Burrow anymore."_

_"Merlin Ginny," groans Ron. "Fred is practically engaged to her. Maybe you were mistaken?"_

_"Ron!" snaps Ginny. "This is Hermione we're talking about. She has no gumption about going up to complete strangers and lecturing them! Bloody hell! Mum is barely stable we don't the added stress of Hermione's forcefulness on top of everything."_

_"Fine. What would you have me do?" asks Ron._  
-----

"That was the biggest mistake of my life," mutters Ron as he picks up the parchment on his desk. "Where are you Hermione?" softly asks Ron before he picks up his quill. Signing his name to the document, Ron realizes that Hermione's case was officially closed.

**  
Princeton University  
New Jersey **

Pulling her car into her staff slot, Hermione quickly gathers her belongings and heads into her office. Taking a few minutes to sip her morning coffee, Hermione waits patiently for her computer to start. Checking her e-mails, she finds one from the President of the university. Feeling slightly apprehensive, she uses her mouse to click it open.

Carefully reading his request, Hermione knows that it wasn't a request but an order and failing to do what he requested would cost her job. With slightly shaking hands, Hermione with great care words her reply. After sending off her reply, Hermione snorted as she heard her co-worker come into the office.

"Morning!" calls out a cheerful voice.

"What's so cheerful about it?" practically snarls Hermione. Her co-worker soon after was leaning against Hermione's door.

"What happened?" asked Angie as she moved to take a seat.

"That idiot is sending me to England to recruit," huffs Hermione folding her arms over her chest. "I don't recruit! I don't even know how. Why the hell is he having me do this?"

"Because you're smart," answers Angie. "And young, and beautiful."

"And a mother of a nine year old little girl," adds Hermione. "He didn't even think of her until the end. Stating and I quote, bring the little tyke. She might enjoy the culture change."

"That man is… well," hedges Angie. "He's smart. You have to admit that at lest. Besides, you're from England. Drop her off at her grandparents, let then spoil her while you give a few lectures."

Muttering under her breath, Hermione reluctantly states, "Since you put it that way."

"That's the sprit!" laughs Angie as she gets up out of the chair. Walking out of the office, Angie states over her shoulder. "Besides you might get lucky and run into a few old school mates. At lest, Rebecca can't find this trip to be your fault."

"Yeah," whispers Hermione. "At lest she can't blame me."

_-----  
With water dripping off of her hands, Hermione forces her hands to remain above the sink. Taking steady measured breaths, she returns to her task of washing the dishes the muggle way. _

_"Well," sneers Molly as she strides into the room. "I see that you have sound something that you can do without messing it up." _

_Hermione doesn't respond to the nasty comment, swallowing her barbed reply. Keeping her hands firmly in the hot lathered water, Hermione continues her work. Shuffling noises in the kitchen signal to Hermione that Molly was either standing to her right or directly behind her._

_"I don't know why you're even here," states Molly in agitation. Stopping cold, Hermione looks over her shoulder and directly into Molly's eyes. _

_"I was invented by Fred," answers Hermione. "If you didn't want me here, all you had to do was say so."_

_"Why?" snarls Molly. "So I could lose my son to you. Like you lost my husband!" Gasping, Hermione simply stares at Molly. "It's your fault, that he's missing! **YOURS**! If you were paying attention, it wouldn't have happened."_

_Feeling the last of her restraint fade, Hermione narrowed her eyes at Molly. Shaking her hands free of any access water, she turned and faced Molly. "Really?" demands Hermione. "I'm responsible for a grown adult! Am I?"_

_"Yes," snaps Molly. _

_"It's a shame that I was more concerned about Harry and your son Ron, to be worried about what your husband would do," hisses Hermione. "Unlike your children, I'm not about to let you continuously blame me. When you, yourself was there. Where were you? Why didn't you do something to prevent this! Tell me!" shouts Hermione stepping closer to Molly. Only then does Hermione notice the tears streaming down Molly's face._

_"That's enough Hermione," shouts Ginny rushing into the room. "You should be ashamed of yourself," snaps Ginny as she gently guides Molly out of the room. _

_Shutting her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose, Hermione calms herself down as she waits for Ginny to come back into the kitchen. Turning at the sounds of footsteps, Hermione was unprepared for Ginny's hand slapping her face._

_"Get out," hisses Ginny angrily. "Don't ever come back here again!"_

_"But…" Hermione attempts to reason with Ginny._

_"**OUT**!" bellows Ginny. "You filthy mudblood! How dare you…"  
-----_

Abruptly shaking her head, Hermione pulls herself out of her memories, when her computer beeps informing her that she has mail. Taking another sip of her now cold coffee, Hermione reliantly starts her workday.

**  
Until Later**

****


	5. Coming Home 5

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

** Not Everything **

* * *

****Summary: It's been twelve years since the Golden Trio has graduated from Hogwarts. Eleven years since the finial battle and ten years since Hermione Granger has spoken to the people she once called friends. FW/ HG Fic.

* * *

**  
British Airways  
Over the Ocean**  
  
Gripping the arms of her chair, Hermione feels her stomach coils in knots of tension as her daughter chats blissfully unaware to her teddy bear. Looking over Hermione watches Eliza talk to her bear happily. _Well at lest one of us thinks this is a grand adventure. With any luck I won't run into anyone I know… no knew._  
  
"Mommy?"

_Huh?_ "What dear?" asks Hermione.

"How much longer until we're at Grandma's?" asks Eliza.

"About three to four more hours," answers Hermione as she reaches over tucking the airline blanket around her daughter.

"Are we staying with them or did the school book a hotel?" questions Eliza. "Because if the school booked a hotel, I hope it has a pool! That way Mister Bear and I can go swimming. Wouldn't that be cool Mommy?"  
  
"Yes," answers Hermione seeing her daughter's face light up she quickly continues. "A hotel with a pool would be exciting. But I don't know if the hotel the school booked has a pool."

"Oh," huffs Eliza disappointed.

"But your grandparents have an in ground swimming pool," laughs Hermione. "So either way, you're going to spend sometime this vacation in a pool or a pond or a large body of water."

"Cool beans!" whispers Eliza excitedly.

"Good afternoon, first class passengers," greets the stewardess. "We will be landing in roughly two and a half hours. We will be serving a light dessert in a few minutes. The tempter in Downtown London is sixty-three degrees with a few fluffy clouds…"

_Well that in stark contrast to the weather when I left London. _

-----  
_"Hermione dear," gently whispers her mother. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Looking contrite she adds, "I mean, moving away is a big step. But you're moving to a whole new continent with a new borne baby in toe! How will you manage? Who will look after you? And help you with the babe?"_

_"Mary Elizabeth," admonishes Hermione's father. "You're freighting your daughter. Now both Hermione and I know that you're worried about her but you shouldn't be. Remember Bailey is there as we speak waiting for her. She's already got a wonderful, high paying job lined up with day care at her work place. And if that doesn't help, we're going to be there in less then five days."_

_"Oh, I know," softly cries Mary. "It's just that she'll be on her own." _

_"Mum," groans Hermione as her father and her share a look of understanding. "If I can't survive the first five days on my own, dad has already offered to help pack me back up and move me back home."_

_"Oh Bill!" gushes Mary. "Why didn't you say so?"_

_"It's wouldn't have help," states Bill. Looking out the window the adults were startled by the fierce bolt of lighting streaking across the sky. _

_Seeing her parents worried looks, Hermione whispers, "Don't worry if I have an emergency portkey if anything should go wrong."_

_"That's good dear," sighs her mother giving her an extra long hug. "You better be going now."_

_"We'll be there before you know it," reassure her father._

_"Love you," croaks out Hermione as she picks up her bags, taking the baby from her fathers hands._

_"Love you more," her parents whisper as Hermione disappears down the hallway._  
-----

**  
Granger Residence  
London, England**

Staring at the clock on her kitchen wall, Mary takes a deep breath. Straightening up one final time she surveys the room to see if she has missed anything.

"It's fine Mary," grumbles Bill and he puts on his favorite sweatshirt. "I highly doubt our daughter is going to find fault with the kitchen layout."

"No but this is the first time our Granddaughter has been to our house since she was wee little tyke and I don't want her finding it lacking," agues Mary looking very put out.

"Sweetheart, love of my life," laughs Bill as he wraps his arms around his wife's figure. "Out granddaughter is just like our daughter, obsessed about books, if not more so because she grow up near a university. She still carries around her teddy bear, do you really think she's going to care if the salt shaker is next to the napkins or the next to the pepper shaker?"

"Not when you put it that way," laughs Mary.

"Now we have roughly about three hours before we pick up out daughter," gleeful states Bill as he picks his wife off the ground slightly. "Do we have enough sweets in the house?"

"I believe so," laughs Mary. "But just in case we should pick up some from the store anyways."

**  
Diagon Alley**  
**Leaky Cauldron**

Half pulling, half dragging a small boy an old woman huffs angrily as she shoves the boy into a wooden chair. Straightening her back, she glares down at him.

"Not listen here," hisses the woman. "You will sit there until your father comes and picks you up."

Shocked the boy attempts to argue, "But he's not coming until…"

"I don't care!" snaps the woman. "If I have to watch your scrawny arse, Theodore Snape you'll do as I say."

"But my dad said I could get a broom!"

"Shut up!" hiss the old woman. "And don't make a sound. Just sit there. And don't move."

**  
Until Later**

****


	6. Forcing a Shakedown 6

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

** Not Everything **

* * *

****Summary: It's been twelve years since the Golden Trio has graduated from Hogwarts. Eleven years since the finial battle and ten years since Hermione Granger has spoken to the people she once called friends. FW/ HG Fic.  
AN: I have no job. Therefore most of my time is seeking employment, not writing for relaxation. Relax, I have no abandon this fic

* * *

**  
Diagon Alley  
Leaky Cauldron  
**  
Pouting in his chair, Theodore Snape silently glares at the toad like lady that is preventing him from getting his new broom with his father. Stupid fat old cow! Why can't they just leave my father alone! He's a good man. Narrowing his eyes, he feels a sharp pain on his buttocks, like he was being slapped.  
  
"That should prevent you from getting up," snickers his watch-dog.  
  
"What if I have to go to the bathroom?" questions Theodore.  
  
"Hold it!" snaps the woman as she snaps her fingers to gain the attention of a waiter.

**  
British Airways  
London, England  
**  
Stepping off the tarmac, Hermione notices both of her parents where waiting for her. Leaning down towards her daughter, she points them out.  
  
"They're here!" squeals Eliza. "They're really here!"  
  
"Yes they are," laughs Hermione at her daughter's exuberance. "And it looks like they're as excited to see you as you are to see them." Taking her hand, Hermione is propelled forwards by her daughter as she races to see her grandparents. Sighing softly as her father wraps his arms around her.  
  
"Welcome home, love," whispers her father. "It's great that you're back."  
  
"It's great to be here," whispers Hermione as most of her tension seeps out of her muscles.  
  
"And this is Mister Bear," states Eliza holding up her bear to her grandmother for inspection. "He is a good bear, but every now and then..." mutters Eliza darkly. Struggling to contain their laughter, both of Hermione's parents look at each other knowingly.

**  
The Burrow  
Kitchen  
**  
Waving her wand, Molly sighs as she closes her eyes. Tears start to form under her eyelids. _My family is falling apart. And it's my entire fault. Where did I go wrong?_ Taking a deep breath as she feels two arms wrap around her. Opening her eyes, she stares into Arthur's concerned blue eyes.  
  
"What's wrong love," softly asks Arthur.  
  
Leaning into his strength, Molly slowly answers, "I think.... this family is falling apart. And that it's my fault."  
  
"What?" gasps Arthur looking completely shocked? "What brings you to this conclusion?"  
  
"Well, first there is the twins," states Molly. "They never want to stay here or be around their siblings. Then Harry and Ron, they have a deep sadness that shows in their eyes. But I fear that Ginny is the worst of the lot. She's losing weight again. There is something that is eating away at this family, and no one is willing to talk about it."  
  
Sighing, Arthur squeezes Molly tightly before letting his hold slacken. Placing his chin on her shoulder, he kisses her check. "I will call an emergency family meeting at the Leaky Cauldron."  
  
"Why not here?" questions Molly.  
  
"Because if I call it here," reasons Arthur. "Half of our children will think of excuses not to attend. And when we're done, everyone will be joining us for dinner."  
  
"Even Harry?" asks Molly.  
  
"Yes, even Harry," answers Arthur. "You have made this wonderful dinner and your children will be here to eat it. All of them. Normally I would have you come with me, but I also know that you have something else planned this afternoon."  
  
"Yes I do," states Molly.

**  
Granger Residence  
London, England  
**  
Opening the front door, Mary barely manages to gesture for everyone to go inside when Eliza dashes past her. "Well, she has a lot of energy," mutters Mary happily.  
  
"Yes she does," agrees Hermione. "And just think at six thirty tomorrow morning, she'll be up and running."  
  
Laughing, Bill softly forces both his daughter and his wife inside of the house. "Reminds me of this daughter I have," quips Bill as he looks pointy at Hermione.  
  
"Oh come on," laughs Hermione. "I wasn't that bad."  
  
"Wasn't that bad?" huffs Bill. "Mary? Did you hear that?" Mary's laughter greets them.

**  
Quidditch Field  
London, England  
**  
Rubbing his tired eyes, Harry sighs as he drags his broom towards the locker room. Opening his eyes he sees Ron, his best friend since his Hogwarts days approaching him.  
  
"Ron," greets Harry.  
  
"Harry," responses Ron looking tired. "Dad has called an emergency meeting at the Leaky Cauldron. He is insisting that everyone come, including the twins."  
  
"It's serious then," mutters Harry running a hand throw his hairy. "What happened this time and how bad is it?"  
  
"See that's the thing," states Ron looking weary. "No one knows."  
  
"Great, just great," mutters Harry darkly. "What time?"  
  
"Two o'clock," answers Ron. "Oh and Moody wants you to check in with him on Saturday."  
  
"What for?" questions Harry.  
  
"Say's you're getting soft," laughs Ron.  
  
Shaking his head, Harry mutters, "Being a part-time Auror sucks."  
  
"Tell me something I don't know," replies Ron.

**  
Granger Residence  
London, England  
**  
Picking up the ringing telephone, Hermione barely opens her mouth to say hello when an irate woman demands to speak to her.  
  
"This is she," states Hermione, her annoyance clearly stated in her voice.  
  
"Do you realize that you're suppose to be here Ms. Granger?" demands the voice on the phone.  
  
"Who the bloody hell is this, and where am I suppose to be?" snaps Hermione angrily. When the line stays silent for a fraction too long, Hermione huffs. "If this is Cynthia Myller, from the Princeton University exchange program then she would know that my plane from America just landed a little over an hour ago! And if she wanted me to attend some conference then she would have had enough foresight to proved a driver."  
  
"Well," sneers the voice on the line. "This is Cynthia Myller. I should have known that Rebecca was right about you. You are from England, correct?"  
  
"I have had enough of this conversation," states Hermione. "I will be at the exchange in two hours as my itinerary states!" With that, Hermione hung up the phone. Turning she spies her daughter looking at her. "She was being rude!"  
  
"I didn't say anything," huffs Eliza. "But you promised you would take me to the bookshop to get a new book!"  
  
"That's alright dear," soothes Mary. "I'll take you to the bookstore."  
  
"Great!" shouts Eliza excited.  
  
"Dad, I was wondering if..." starts Hermione.  
  
"Say no more," interrupts Bill. "I'm driving you."  
  
"Thanks dad," whisper Hermione.

**  
Locker Room  
Quidditch Field**  
  
Holding his head in his hands, Harry wearily rubs his finger into his forehead. I wonder what has Mister Weasley all worked up? Reaching behind him, Harry slowly pulls off his soaking wet jersey. Groaning, Harry stands on his tired limps.  
  
"That was a good work-out today," shouts one of his teammates.  
  
"Hey Harry," shouts another teammate. "Where did you learn that water repellant charm?"  
  
"From one of my best fri..," starts Harry. "From a friend," whispers Harry as he leans his head against his locker.

------  
_"That's it!" shouts Hermione at his retreating back. Tension tightens all of the muscles in his back. "Don't you want to even hear what I have to say?" Swallowing his distaste for this whole idea, Harry abruptly turns around facing Hermione.  
  
"You're not going in there?" harshly states Harry. Bloody hell, if she goes in there, everything will be ruined! "Back off Hermione!" shouts Harry violently pushing her away from the door. "You're not going anywhere near her."  
  
"Why?" demands Hermione looking at Harry beaching eyes. "Why? Telling me what she's saying about me… and then tell me how you can believe her, after all the times I believed you."  
_  
_Don't make me do this. Come on, Hermione, please don't make me. You're leaving me with no choice here!_  
-----

"Hey Potter!" shouts his coach. "You all right over there?"  
  
"Yeah, sure coach," answers Harry half-heartedly. _Where the hell are you, Hermione?_

**  
Granger Residence  
London, England  
**  
"Nannie!" laughs Eliza holding her teddy bear close to her chest.  
  
"Yes sweetheart," laughs Marry.  
  
"We're going to the special bookstore," squeals Eliza happily.  
  
"And which bookstore is that?" gently questions Mary.  
  
"Flourish & Blotts, its located in Diagon Alley," answers Eliza.

**  
Until Later**

****

****


	7. Taking Charge 7

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Not Everything **

* * *

Summary: It's been twelve years since the Golden Trio has graduated from Hogwarts. Eleven years since the finial battle and ten years since Hermione Granger has spoken to the people she once called friends. FW/ HG Fic.  
AN: I have no job. Therefore most of my time is seeking employment, not writing for relaxation. Relax; I have no abandon this fic

* * *

**  
Diagon Alley  
Leaky Cauldron  
**  
Wearily watching her grandchild happy chat to her teddy bear, Mary attempts to prevent her to control her shivering. Swallowing her trepidation, she opens the door that bridges the wizarding world and the muggle one. Peering inside, she sees that the place is practically empty. _What were you expecting? God, the last time you were here was when Hermione was going to school, and then it was jam packed with school kids. School hasn't even started yet._

"Nannie?" whispers Eliza as she squeezes her teddy bear. "Do you know where you're going?"

"Yes love," answers Mary taking Eliza by the hand. Moving further into the room, Mary approaches the bar where Tom was cleaning up some glasses from the lunch crowd. "Ah, Mister Tom if you would be so kind as to open the wall to Diagon Alley, I would appreciate it."

"Certainly Miss," agrees Tom.

"Oh great Merlin, spare me from the mudblood filth," sneers a short toad like woman. "Your kind should never have been allowed to enter here."

Watching the woman pull out a short stick, Eliza realizes that the toad like woman has her wand pointed at her. "You're mean," states Eliza pointing her finger at the woman.

"You think this is being mean?" snorts the toad woman as she advances on them.

"Dolores!" barks Tom the barkeep. "If you can't behave I'll have to cut you off."

"She is mean and nasty," shrieks a kid at the table where Dolores was sitting. "She has charmed me to this chair!"

"Cut me off!" hisses Dolores in outraged. "Over some mudblood filth!"

"That doesn't seem very fair," huffs Eliza.

"Eliza dear," whispers Mary keeping a tight grip on her grandchild's hand. "I think we should come back at a better time."

"And I have to go to the bathroom!" cries the little boy as his face gets paler.

"**BE SILENT**!" roars Dolores raising her hand upwards only to bring her hand downwards in a sweeping motion.

"Superfly!" shouts Eliza pointing her wand at the now crumpled from of Dolores. "Stupid old toady! She's a nasty woman, grandma! A nasty woman, no a nasty toad!"

"Yes I can see that dear," agrees Mary quickly attempting to keep her grandchild clam. "Ah, Tom, if you please, this young man needs your assistance."

"Of course," readily agrees Tom, using his wand to free the young man from the chair. The young man dashed up the stairs the second he could move. "Well I guess he really had to go."

"We need to call the police!" insists Eliza while pointing to Dolores. "She needs to go to jail for being a bad mom."

"Of, she's not his mum," dismisses Tom.

**_"What?"_** demands Mary, her hands on her hips, glaring at Tom. "And you let her treat a child that way! What kind of person are you!"

**  
A4**  
**London, England**  
  
Driving on the highway, Hermione surveys her surroundings. _Well it looks like nothings changed around here in the last ten years. I wonder if it's the same with… no don't go down that road. _

"Well," laughs Bill, as he slows the car down due to traffic. "It looks like nothing has changed since you've been gone."

"Yeah it certainly looks that way," agrees Hermione. "I really appreciate you taking me to this thing."

"No problem," dismisses her father. "We're just about there, if traffic starts to move."

"Oh!" gasps Hermione clutching her side. Laughing she states, "Just my cell phone, I have it on vibrate." Reaching down, she pulls out her cell phone, flipping it open. Looking down at the calling number, Hermione frowns. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Is that Eliza?" questions Bill. Hermione nods her head, stating yes. "Why don't we put her on the car speaker phone?" Reaching down, Bill extracts a long black cord. Patching one side into his radio, he hands her the other part to connect to her cell phone.

"What? Eliza calm down, sweetie," says Hermione patiently.

"Mommy!" cries Eliza extremely distraught. "She … awwww…. she, the toady hurt…. "_Filthy muggle_! _I'll teacher you to mess with me!"_ "Mummy!"

"Sweetie, please stop crying. I can't understand you," Hermione tries to reason with Eliza. "Take a deep breath and talk to me."

"She, the toad lady killed …. **NANNIE**!" frantically screams Eliza before the phone went dead.

**  
Diagon Alley  
Outside the Leaky Cauldron  
**

"Eliza!" barks Bill, taking his eyes off the road for a few seconds only to slam on his brakes. "What the bloody hell?" Bill whispers. "Hermione, you pulled us from the highway to central downtown London in broad daylight!" _Good God, we're right in front of the Leaky Cauldron!_

"I don't care! That was Dolores Umbridge!" hisses Hermione angrily as tears slipped down her face. "If she so much as touched my family, I'll kill the fat bit…"

"Hermione!" admonishes Bill, plainly shocked at her daughter's threat. "Let's just get inside on see what is going on, ok?"

"Fine?" growls Hermione as she opens her car door. Slamming the door, Hermione dusts off her cloths before squaring her shoulders and striding into the Leaky Cauldron.

_Oh boy, I sure hate to be the person on the receiving end of her temper._ Swallowing the lump in his throat, Bill quickly catches up with his daughter.

**  
Weasley's Wizard Wheezes  
London, England  
**

Shuffling several mounds of parchment out of his way, George attempts to clean up the shop before going to meet his father at the Leaky Cauldron. _What does he want now? Can't he see that Fred and I are busy trying to get everything together so we can open those stores in the colonies? It's not like we have pranked anyone in the family, well at lest not that I'm aware of._

"George? Where did you put that application for the work visa?" asks Fred shifting around the parchments on his desk.

"Work visa?" parrots George. "What work visa! Where do we need this? Why wasn't I told!"

"George!" snaps Fred. "Calm down. It's some stupid paper work so that I can work in the colonies. Merlin, just ask the witch out already."

"I was planning on asking her lunch today," admits George.

"Why didn't you?" questions Fred, smiling happily as he holds up a piece of parchment. "Found it!"

"Because we have to meet dad at the Leaky Cauldron," states George. "So are you ready to go, because we dear brother need to leave here in about two minutes."

"Fine," grumbles Fred. Putting the work visa on top of his desk. Grabbing his green dragon's jacket, Fred checks his desk one last time before he heads out of the office and into the shop.

**  
Ministry of Magic  
Inquisitors Office**

Glaring coldly at the man before him, Severus Snape barely resists the urge to strangle the man with his bare hands. Clenching his jaw, Severus refuses to answer any of his random and pointless questions.

"Let's try this again," sneers the inquisitor. "Where were you on February fourteen of this year?"

"For the fifteenth time today," hisses Severus. _Bloody stupid fool! Where in Merlin's name does he think I was? Gallivanting around? Does he even understand who I'm married too?_ "With my wife, at Hogwarts!"

"Well, we'll be checking into that," dismisses the inquisitor.

**  
Diagon Alley  
Leaky Cauldron  
**

The sound of the front door slamming open startled everyone, as a young woman who radiated power swept into the establishment. Nearly everyone cringed, as the young woman coldly looked them over.

"Can I help you?" gently asks Tom.

"Yes Tom you can," asserts the young, turning her gaze towards him. Seeing his shocked expression, a nasty smile graces her face. "What happened here?"

"Sweet heart," whispers the strange man behind her. "We need to find them."

"I know dad," growls Hermione, her eyes flashing her silent rage at him. Snapping her fingers in agitation, the young woman glares down at Tom. "I repeat what happened?"

"Two strangers came in here looking to get into Diagon Alley," answers Tom. "Had a run in with Dolores Umbridge. The confrontation landed the woman in St. Mungos, while the children vanished into Diagon Alley."

"Children?" parrots the man. "What children?"

"Oh, the Snape kid and the little girl, that was with the woman," answers Tom.

"And where is Professor Snape?" demands Hermione.

"He's facing an inquest at the Ministry," answers one of the patrons.

"What?" hisses Hermione. "Are you people _insane_ or just _stupid_!" Not bothering to wait around for answer, Hermione stride towards the back entranceway to Diagon Alley.

**  
Weasley's Wizard Wheezes  
London, England  
**

Coughing, both Fred and George wave their arms trying in vain to clear the air from the white clouds of smoke. Stumbling around they each attempt to not hit anything or anyone.

"What the bloody hell happened here?" swears Fred. Finally finding his wand he casts a simple spell to clear the air.

"You said a bad word!" admonishes a little girl's voice. Turning abruptly around, both Fred and George gawk at her. There stood a miniature version of their mother complete with tearstains on her face. "What?"

"Ah hell," whispers George as the little girl gives his a dark look. "Dad is going to kill us. How did we manage to do that?"

"Do what?" calls a young boy's voice. "Why would he kill you?"

"Oh Merlin! Look its Snape!" cries a horrified George.

"I'm not that bad!" snaps Snape huffing in anger. "I'm not!"

"Oh, man," whispers Fred glancing back and forth between the girl and the boy. "The Ministry is going to pull our license for this."

"Pull our license! Who cares about that! Dad is going to kill us!" croaks out George. "And what about Snape here! You know he's a professional dueler! Do you even remember what he did at the 'Last Battle'… oh just smashing."

"What?" asks Fred. "What's smashing?"

"I just remembered who Snape was married to," answers George getting paler.

"Bloody hell," whispers both Fred and George in unison. "St. Mungos?"

**  
Ministry of Magic  
Inquisitors Office**

**  
Bang!**

Both occupants of the room jump in fright as the door hits the hall, a young woman strides into the office. Paying the office attendant no head as she slams the office door in her face.

"Explain to me," hisses an irate Hermione. "Why you are subjugating this man to an interrogation."

"I don't have to explain myself to you," sneers the inquisitor. He chokes when the woman pulls down on his muggle tie.

"I was on the front line in the 'Last Battle'," hisses Hermione. Using one hand, Hermione points to Severus. "He was on the front line, but correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't recall your arse on the front line. So where were you?" Watching the inquisitor struggle with his composure, Hermione dangerously whispers, "I find out that any time after today, that you or one of your colleagues have brought this man in for an interrogation, without any proof of wrong doing, you will find you first hand, why Voldemort, himself was afraid of me!"

"Yes madam," whisper the frightened inquisitor.

Letting the man's tie go, Hermione turns towards her old professor. "It appears Professor Snape that the Ministry had Dolores Umbridge watching your child." Hearing the inquisitor choke, Hermione shoots him a dark glare. "Whom which is now missing."

"What!" shouts an enraged Severus Snape.

**  
**

**Until Later**


	8. Fall out 8

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

**Not Everything**

* * *

****Summary: It's been twelve years since the Golden Trio has graduated from Hogwarts. Eleven years since the finial battle and ten years since Hermione Granger has spoken to the people she once called friends. FW/ HG Fic.  
AN: I have a new JOB! Which as you all know, takes a lot of my time. SO I will be updating as fast as I can!

* * *

**  
Ministry of Magic  
Inquisitors Office**

The chair scrapes the floor seconds before it slams against the office wall. Severus Snape looms over the pasty inquisitor, Severus was glaring at him like he was Neville Longbottom.

"If so much as a hair on my child's head is out of place, you will be answering to his mother," threatens Severus. "And no doubt to his grandfather also!"

"But Sir," squeaks the inquisitor. "I can't be held responsible for Dolores Umbridge's wrong doings!"

"I highly suggest that you come up with something better then that before Severus's wife gets here," said Hermione as she walked out of the room. Severus narrowed his eyes one last time at the man before striding out of the room.

Moving swiftly Severus was able to catch up to the fast moving woman. He noticed that there was a man waiting for her at the end f the hallway. Severus watched as the man hastily glanced around him. '_He's a muggle!'_ thought Severus.

"Professor Snape, I would like you to meet my father, William Granger." said Hermione introducing the men. "Dad, Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts."

Severus stood there god-smacked. _'Hermione Granger! Merlin, she's still alive! I wonder if anyone else knows_!' Severus thought. "A pleasure to meet you," greeted Severus.

"Yes, I wish it was under better circumstances," agreed William. "Now, I think we should be going, love."

"Yes dad," agreed Hermione. "Professor Snape, we're going to St. Mungo's to see how my mother is. If you would be so kind as to as to make sure that the Ministry sends out the Tracers, I would greatly appreciate it."

"Consider it done," answered Severus. "It's good to have you back." Hermione watched as her ex-professor strode away. With a headache forming, Hermione was only slightly relieved that they were headed to the hospital.

"You know he is right," commented her father.

"How so?" asked Hermione as they proceeded towards the exit.

"It is good to have you back."

**  
Diagon Alley  
Leaky Cauldron**

Arthur strode into the familiar structure; he noticed that several things were out of place. First there were Aurors standing about and black stains on the walls. '_Bloody hell, I wonder what happened here_,' thought Arthur as he moved further into the room.

"Bloody hell," mumbles Percy as he huffs his way over to his father. "Did you know that there is a some new kid practicing magic illegally? I heard that she attacked an officer of the Ministry."

"No Percy, I have not heard anything about it," replied Arthur. Arthur looked around for Tom who was the most likely person to have most of the details of the incident. He found Tom talking to several Tracers. '_Tracers? We haven't needed to find any missing children since the end of the war. Who would call them out?_' Arthur thought. Nodding to Percy, Arthur quickly made his way over to Tom.

"After the kid got on this little silver muggle thingy, she was talking to her mother," answered Tom to the Tracers. "The poor child was frantic, Dolores raised her wand to hit the child with a spell when the woman she was with stepped in the way."

"And what about the Snape kid?" asked the Tracer. "Were was he at this time?"

"Well, when the woman was hit with the spell, he was just coming back down those stairs over there. He was coming from the bathroom," replied Tom. Tom turned and spots Arthur standing near him. "Hello Arthur, the backroom you requested is ready for you."

"Thanks Tom," said Arthur as he looked at the Tracers. "Who called out the Tracers?"

"Professor Snape and the other child's muggle grandparent," answered Tom.

"Why?" asked Percy as he joined the group.

"Because Professor Snape was in the inquisitor's office being grilled yet again, and the mother of the second child went into to have him released. So the grandfather came in and requested our services to trace the missing children," answered the Tracer.

"Who is the child's mother?" asked Percy.

"I don't know. I just know the surname," replied the Tracer.

"Which is?" asked Tom.

"Granger," answered the Tracer as he moved away.

"Did he just say Granger?" whispered a shocked Percy.

"That he did," said Tom. "That he did."

'_Bloody hell_.'

Until Later 


	9. Molly's Turn 9

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

**Not Everything **

* * *

Summary: It's been twelve years since the Golden Trio has graduated from Hogwarts. Eleven years since the finial battle and ten years since Hermione Granger has spoken to the people she once called friends. FW/ HG Fic.  
AN: Do you even read these? If you do, continue to read after the chapter is over to see a response to a so-called non-flame.

* * *

**Granger Residence  
London **

The telephone rang several times before the machine answered it. "You have reached the Granger residence, after the tone please leave a message. We will get back to you as soon as possible, thank you."

"Miss Granger, this is Cindy at the exchange, you were suppose to be here already. I would like you to know that this is totally unprofessional behave and it will not be tolera…" The machine cut off her whiny voice.

**The Burrow  
Kitchen**

Sighing heavily, Molly took a look around the room. She didn't notice anything out of place. '_Everything is as it should be. But I can't help but feel like there is something amiss,_' thought Molly. Shaking her head, she reached for her outer cloak. Wrapping it around her shoulders, Molly reached into the pot besides the fireplace for some floo powered. '_Since they won't come to me, I'll go to them_,' Molly thought determinedly.

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes" shouts Molly as she disappears into the green flames.

Coughing hard, Molly felt her eyes start to water. '_What in Merlin's name happened here_,' wondered Molly as she stepped out of the fireplace.

"They've done it this time," snickered a female voice. "I wonder how their family is going to react to this one?"

"Oh the Ministry is so going to pull their license after this stunt. Lavender, do you think I could get a different job before it becomes to widely known?" asked Becca. Molly recognized Becca's annoying grating voice as the sales clerk that her twin son's hired.

'_Abandoning ship already! It couldn't possibly be that bad_,' Molly thought. '_The twins always research everything thoroughly_.' She slipped into the front room, as the two girls continued with their conversation.

"Try to get a different job while you can, because who knows who their going to blame this fiasco on. Consider yourself lucky, as lest you don't have one of them trying to date you," offered Lavender in sympathy. "Do you know where the twins went?"

"St. Mungos," answered Becca.

"If they're lucky, their family won't have them committed to the psycho ward," snickered Lavender.

"They should be committed," replied Becca. "You didn't see what they did."

"And just what did they do?" demanded Molly, making her presence known. When the two gapping girls didn't answer her, Molly huffed at them before she stalked out of her son's joke shop. '_I'll just have to go to St. Mungos and find out_!' Molly thought. "They better not have hurt themselves! They promised!" huffed Molly as she sped up her pace.

Entering the starch place Molly involuntarily shivers. '_I hate this place! It always brings back bad memories. If I never had to come here again, I for one will be glad_,' Molly thought as she proceeded to head towards the receptionist. "I'm looking for Weasley?" squeaked out Molly holding her breath.

"Fourth floor, magical mishaps," answered the man behind the counter. "Oh, madam. I just wanted to let you know that their child that they brought in is unharmed."

Feeling puzzled, Molly quickly nodded her head as she moved to head up to the fourth floor. Since the war, St. Mungos changed it's policy towards their patients, they were much more friendly.

'_Their child? Who's child? Why would it be under Weasley? OH Merlin! My child has a child… and didn't tell me! What? No, that can't be it_,' Molly thought as she reached the fourth floor. '_If one of them had a child and didn't inform me, I'll hex them!_' Taking several deep breaths, Molly slowed her pace down as she approached the door separating her from her twin sons.

"I'm telling you that my dad is going to hunt you down. And hopefully kill you!" shouts a little boy. "Where's my mum? She's working today! You tell her that her son Theodore Sirius Black Snape is on the Magical Mishap's floor. I'm sure she'll come and rescue me from these fools!"

Molly pulled the door open to reveal a little boy standing on top of one the bed lining the walls. He was shaking his tiny fist at a healer who was headed his way.

"I want my mum!" shouted Theodore. "Her name is Narcissa Snape."

"Young man," greeted the aged healer. "Your mother is headed up as we speak. But before she gets here, I would like to do a precautionary exam. Unless you would like to spend the rest of the day here, much like Draco did when he was your age?"

"Exam away, my good man if it gets me out of here," exclaims Theodore.

"Thank you," said the healer.

Molly looked around the room. '_Why would the receptionist give me this floor? I know that there is no way Severus's child could be mistaken for someone in my family_,' questioned Molly. Shaking her head, Molly hears a side door open followed by a flash of red hair. '_Well it looks like I've found my sons_.' Turning Molly walks over to them.

"I trust you two can explain what has happened?" questioned Molly causing both of her sons to jump in the air. As they turned around, Molly spotted a little girl in George's arms. '_Great Merlin, she looks like me_!'

Until Later

From: cindylouwho

"not to be rude but I find it rude when u dont answer any of the please your fans send you. we all bed and plead for you to update soon yet you update about two months later without a sorry or anything, with short chapters also! its rude and inconsiderate and this is not a flame but seriously, get over yourself and think more of the readers, since they ARE the reason you are here."

To this reviewer, who didn't have the guts to leave a signed review, I have quite a few things to say.

1) First learn to write a sentence. Then learn how to spell! Then get over yourself, I write for me, not you!

2) I have a personal life! Which had you even bothered to read the AN (author's note) at the top of the page of each chapter, you would have known:

A) **MY FATHER** (who I loved dearly, died!) Dumb ass!

B) Shortly after that, I lost my job. So excuse me for being more concerned with HOW I'm going to pay for things like FOOD! than to be concerned with updating a story!

4) You are **EXTREMELY** rude and nasty! After reading your so-called "non-flame" I felt I had to either respond to it or just pull all of my stories completely! But, I felt this would be unfair to everyone else who has read or has sent in a positive review.5) I think you have taking up WAY TOO MUCH of my time!

For everyone else, I try to update as often as I can. If you check my bio, you can see that there are several other stories that I have not updated since 4-18-04.


	10. St Mungos 10

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Not Everything**

* * *

AN: First I want to thank each and every reviewer who stood by me. I have not forgotten about you! I have been working on this story and a few others when I get the chance. I hope you enjoy it. Yes, I too feel that this story is soon coming to an end.

* * *

**  
St. Mungo's  
Emergency Ward **

"I need assistance here!" bellows a frighten voice. "Somebody help me!"

Narcissa Snape rushes out of her office to see her son, Draco standing in the middle of the emergency ward. Struggling to keep her calm, Narcissa moves quickly over to him, only to see him holding a child's body in his arms. '_Dear Merlin! Let the child be fine_!' Narcissa thought. Narcissa gasped as shock slammed into her. '_Bloody hell! That's not a child! It's Eugenia Weasley_!'

"Mom!" exclaims Draco, rather desperately as he clutches Ginny to his chest. "Please do something!"

"Calm down, Draco. Put Miss Weasley here on the bed," instructs Narcissa, pointing Draco towards the nearest bed. "What happened?" Narcissa pulls out her wand and starts to perform the standard exam.

"I don't know. One minute, I was talking to her and the next she crumpled to the floor," answers Draco as he watches his mother exam Ginny.

As she performs several exams on the young lady, Narcissa took notice that that the young woman closely resembles a skeleton. '_If she's dieting, she's taking it way too far_,' Narcissa thought. '_When did Ginny and Draco get together? And why didn't I know about it_?' A soft beep informs her that the examination was complete. Narcissa was slightly shocked to see the finial results. '_I don't know if he's ready for this_!'

"Well?" demands Draco. "What's wrong with her?"

"Draco, that is confidential information," said Narcissa as she faces her son; she finally took in what Draco's appearance for the first time since he arrived. '_Bed cloths?_' questions Narcissa silently. "Why are you wearing your night cloths?"

"Mom!" hissed Draco exasperated. "Let's focus here. What's wrong with her?"

"Draco, I can't tell you. That's the law," states Narcissa, smirking at the telling flush the spreads across her son's face. "However, I can tell you that she will be fine." Narcissa thought, '_with a lot of help and some food in her system._' With a shake of her head, Narcissa skillfully maneuvers her son out of the emergency ward.

Soft mutterings slowly became comprehendible words. Blissful darkness fleetingly gives way to the impaling light. Lifting a heavily hand, a young woman groans in pain at the light. Her nose picks up the unique smells of the hospital. '_Smashing, just smashing_,' thinks Ginny as she starts to come too.

"Well, it looks like you have decided to re-join the land of the living," states Narcissa as she tends to Ginny. "Why you continue to torture yourself about things that you had no control over is beyond me. Do you really think that Miss Granger would have wanted you to kill yourself like this?"

"I wouldn't know," whispers Ginny, her depression is etched on her face. "She's dead and it's all my fault." Ginny's lower lip quivers.

"It's not your fault," stresses Narcissa. "It was those foolish drunken wizards, if it's anyone's fault. You can't keep doing this Ginny. For one thing you're hurting yourself and you're hurting those that love you." With a single look, Narcissa convened the message that she knew about Ginny's relationship with her son.

"Please, it's my fault that Hermione was even put into that situation and you know it" groans Ginny putting a hand over her eyes. Tears start to slip down Ginny's face, as sobs rack her fragile frame.

"Excuse me," interrupts an intern, looking extremely pompous.

"What is it?" snaps Narcissa coldly. She glares at him, causing the intern to change his demeanor.

"Ah, Mrs. Snape your son is in exam room four on the fourth floor," stutters the intern, suddenly uncertain.

"What!" shouts Narcissa, immediately concerned. "What do you mean my son is in exam room, Draco was just here?"

"Theodore, Madam," answers the intern, backing out of the room.

"Where is his father?" demands Narcissa.

"I… I don't know madam," replies the intern. "He came in with the Weasley twins."

"Those… those hooligans! If your brothers have done anything to my precious baby, I'll kill them!" exclaims Narcissa. Struggling to keep her calm, Narcissa softly orders, "Now, Ginny, you stay here until I get back. Then you and I are going to have a long conversation, young lady." Sweeping from the room, Narcissa's robes bellow out from behind her. The intern dimes the lights and leaves shortly behind Narcissa.

"I'm telling you it was a Weasley!" rages Deloris Umbridge. "That awful red hair is a dead give away!" Loud scuffle noises echoes down the hallway. "What do you mean she's here!" bellows Deloris. "Out of my way!"

The floor shakes as loud thundering footsteps pound closer to Ginny. Without warning the curtains surrounding her bed are blasted away, giving Ginny a clear view of an enraged Deloris Umbridge.

"My, oh my," sneers Deloris as she advances upon Ginny, Deloris has her wand is pointed directly at Ginny. "What do we have here?"

Ginny looks at Deloris. Deloris's large frame looms before her, blocking most of the light coming from the hallway. '_Merlin, she's going to hex me. Right here in the hospital!_' thought Ginny, frantically.

A flash of bright blinding light erupts against Deloris's back causing Deloris to crumble to the ground with a thunderous boom. Blinking furiously Ginny tries to make out the form of the individual that is standing in the hallway but the light obstructs her view.

"Ah, thank you," whimpers Ginny still unable to see the person clearly.

"Good god!" whispers the individual. "Ginny Weasley?"

"Yes," answers Ginny, feeling slightly scared. "Who's asking?"

"Bloody hell!" exclaims the woman. "What in heaven's name have you been doing to yourself?" questions the woman as she moves closer to Ginny. "You look like nothing but bones!"

Getting a good look at the woman who is insulting her, Ginny hastily rubs her hand over her eyes. "You're dead. I killed you," mutters Ginny softly, squeezing her eyes shut tightly. "You're dead. You're dead."

**Slap**!

"Ouch!" cries Ginny as she holds her cheek. '_For a dead person that sure hurt_,' Ginny thought.

"Did that feel like I'm dead to you?" demands Hermione as she sits down in the chair by the bed. "Well did it?"

"No," whispers Ginny, suddenly looking very frightened.

"Good," said Hermione. "I think you and I need to have a long over due chat. As you have felt, I'm not dead and neither are you, at lest not yet. But at the rate you're going you could be very soon."

"But where have you been all this time?" quietly questions Ginny.

"I went to my parent's house, from there to a job in the colonies," replies Hermione as she looks over the woman laying before her. "How long have you been like this?"

"Like what?" deflects Ginny, her eyes downcast.

"Ginny, I'm not stupid. I have eyes and they can see what is plainly before me," snaps Hermione. Hermione reaches over and grips Ginny's wrist. "You either have an eating disorder or a very fast metabolism. Now seeing as I have known you since school; I can rule out a fast metabolism."

"I eat," argues Ginny.

"Yeah just not enough or do you puke it up afterwards?" asks Hermione.

"I just can't seem to keep it down," Ginny replies honestly. "I can't seem to… the scent… he was right there in front of me…"

As she watches Ginny completely breakdown in front of her, Hermione swallows the lump in her throat.

'_Why didn't I see this earlier? I could have spared everyone so much pain, if only I recognized what was right in front of me_,' Hermione silently berates herself. Taking a deep breath, Hermione summons up a picture of water and some glasses.

"Ginny, it wasn't your fault. None of that was your fault," whispers Hermione as she attempts to reassure Ginny. "No one has ever blamed you."

"My mom," croaks Ginny as she looks at Hermione with pleading eyes. "She blamed you. She did! She would have blamed me, if she knew. If it wasn't for me, then my dad wouldn't have…"

"Ginny!" admonishes Hermione sharply. "You listen to me and you listen good. Neither your mother, nor anyone in your family would have blamed you. Your dad was protecting you; he was doing what he thought was right. He's home now, correct?"

"Yes, my dad's been home for a while now, " replies Ginny.

"And does he blame you?" asks Hermione softly. '_I sure as hell hope he doesn't_,' Hermione thought.

"We don't talk about it," states Ginny.

"Perhaps it's past time that you did," said Hermione. '_Then maybe the healing process can finally start_. _And every body can finally move on with their lives_.' Setting into the chair, Hermione signals to her father to continue on to her mother's room.

**  
St. Mungo's  
Fourth Floor **

Upon stalking into the room, Narcissa plainly sees the Weasley family standing in the right corner. Narcissa watches their mother make several frantic movements. '_I hope their mother is letting them have it_,' Narcissa thought as she continues to look around the room. . From where she was standing, Narcissa sees her son sitting nicely on a hospital bed. '_Well at lest he's behaving himself_.'

"Hello dear," silkily whispers Severus, from behind her. Narcissa gave a startled gasp. "Fancy meeting you here." A shiver of excitement runs down Narcissa's back.

"Why is my son here?" softly questions Narcissa not even bothering to look at Severus until she hears a heavy sigh. "What happened?" asks Narcissa instantly concerned.

"That fool Drungly and Umbridge," responds Severus as he wraps his arms around Narcissa's waist. "I'm afraid I spent the entire day in the interrogation room with Drungly, while Theodore spent it with Umbridge."

"That piece of cod… mmmh," Narcissa starts to mutter until Severus seals her lips with his.

"Yew yuck! You can't do that! You're in public!" shouts Theodore, jumping up and down on his hospital bed. "Get a room!"

"They have a room, you whiz. You just happen to be in it," snaps Eliza, as she struggles to get out of Molly's tight embrace. "Quit your winning! At lest your mama is here." Eliza glares at Theodore.

"Oh, shush you! I wasn't talking to you," shouts Theodore as he stops jumping on the bed to glare back at Eliza. Theodore made a big show of crossing his arms over his chest.

"Then who were you talking to? Yourself?" asks Eliza, loudly. Eliza smirks in delight when she lands on the ground after she breaks free of Molly's embrace. "Because I don't see anyone else around you."

Groaning, Severus pulls away from his wife to survey the screen before him. "It looks like Theodore has found a friend." Blinking in surprise, Severus grumbles, "And a Weasley at that."

"Oh Merlin," groans Narcissa, as she pinches the bridge of her nose.

"What?" questions Severus when he saw Narcissa flinch. "What happened?"

"I'm fine!" bellows Theodore after he saw his mother's expression. Theodore jumps off of the bed. "The examiner said that there is nothing wrong with me and that I can go home!"

"The only thing wrong with us is them," snaps Eliza as she points to Fred and George. "They mistook us for someone else. Even after we told them they were wrong, they still insisted on bring us here."

"Yeah," agrees Theodore. "So we can leave. Now! And get my broom, before the shop closes."

"Better to be safe than sorry," mutters George.

"Safe? You call this place safe? Where's my mama? Where's my grandma? Where the hell am I?" screams Eliza. "I don't even know who you people are! But you sure have no problems with touching me! Where are the police? I want you two carted away and locked up for the rest of your miserable lives!" Eliza clenches her fists and stamps her foot, while she huffs in agitation. "I want my mama and I want her now!"

"Mrs. Weasley," interrupts Narcissa. "I need to speak to you. Privately."

"Oh, what's it in regards to?" asks Molly, as her whole body starts to tense up. "Is it Arthur?" demands Molly. "Tell me!"

"Woe Nelly!" said Eliza as she moves away from Molly. "Talk about high strung."

"Arthur is fine," said Narcissa gently as she moves towards Molly.

"Geppers! How many people are there in your family?" questions Eliza as she points to a group of redheads coming down the hallway.

"Oh Arthur!" loudly gasps Molly as she saw her husband heading her way. Molly rushes over to him, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

"See he's fine," reassures Theodore as he moves away from the hospital bed and closer to Eliza. "Don't you worry," whispers Theodore. "My dad and me, we're going to find your family. My dad's really smart, unlike some people."

"Hey! I heard that," said George, as he looks highly offended.

"Good for you," sneers Eliza.

"Elizabeth Marie Granger!" admonishes William as he steps into the room. "That is no way for a your lady like yourself to talk!" William watches his granddaughter look mortified by his reprimand. The whole room was silent after his deceleration. "Come along now, both your mother and grandmother are wondering where you have gotten off to."

"Yes Grandpa," whispers Eliza as she takes his outstretched hand. "Bye Theo!" shouts Eliza as she waves to him. "Maybe I'll see you around."

"Wait!" bellows Fred. "You can't just leave!" In response to Fred's outcry, William simply bends down, picks up his granddaughter and continues down the hallway, not bothering to look behind him. "Please wait!" shouts Fred as he runs to catch up.

Until Later


	11. Lost and Found 11

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

_**Not Everything

* * *

**Summary: It's been twelve years since the Golden Trio has graduated from Hogwarts. Eleven years since the finial battle and ten years since Hermione Granger has spoken to the people she once called friends. FW/ HG Fic.

* * *

Snuggling into her grandfather's comforting embrace, Eliza barely hears Fred's desperate cry. Looking over her grandfather's shoulder she spies Fred racing towards them. "Grandpa? I think that man wants to talk to you." 

"Well he's just going to have to wait. I want to talk to your grandmother," answers Bill as he carefully speeds up his steps. Turning the corner, relief fills Bill as he sees his wife hospital room less then five feet away from him. '_Not a second too soon either_,' thinks Bill as he moves in front of her door.

"Me too," responses Eliza, solemnly. "I hope she's all better."

"Let's find out shall we?" says Bill as he turns the doorknob. "Mary, would you believe that I found her just down the hallway?" Bill asks as he steps into the room, quickly closing the door behind him.

"Oh Bill," gasps Mary.

"Grandma!" shouts Eliza, practically jumping from her grandfather's arm onto the bed where her grandmother lays. "You wouldn't believe the crazies I've come across! I gained a new friend. His name is Theo! He had to explain some of the bazaar things we come across."

"Oh sweetie," cries Mary, softly as she gathers her grandchild close to her. "I was so scared, that something bad had happened to you."

"I'm fine, see," dismisses Eliza as she looks over her grandmother. "You are the one who got hurt. You scared me! Did they arrest that fat toad?"

"Eliza," warns Bill as he attempts to not laugh.

"I don't know," answers Mary as she places a soft kiss on Eliza's forehead. "Right now, all I'm care about is you." Seeing Eliza fight off a yawn, Mary shakes her head. Mary rearranges Eliza so the she was laying down next to her. Tucking her in, Mary watches as Eliza slowly falls asleep.

"Where's Hermione? I thought she was with you," asks Mary as she looks at her husband.

"Ah, she's around," answers Bill, reluctantly. Shooting the hospital door a glance.

"William Joseph Granger," stress Marry softly. "You tell me what is going on, and you tell me right now!"

Sighing, Bill sinks into a chair near to the hospital bed. Taking his wife's hand in his, he gently places a kiss in the middle of her palm.

"Bill?" prompts Mary.

"When I found Eliza, I called her by her full name. At the time I didn't see that she was surrounded by… well close to the entire Weasley family. On the way here, to your room, one of them started to chase us," whispers Bill.

"Oh dear," said Mary, softly. "It looks like this trip is turning out to be rather adventurous for Hermione and Eliza." Looking at Bill, Mary states, "It looks like this whole affair is going to be resolved within her trip."

"Who knows," said Bill. "I just don't want it to be another ten years before my daughter visits me."

"Me too," answers Mary as she feels a loving squeeze on her hand. "Me too."

As he turns the corner, Fred stops dead. Hastily glancing around him, he finds that he can't spot them anywhere. '_Bloody hell! He's a muggle. He couldn't have taken her far!_' thinks Fred, frantically. He nearly jumps out of his skin when a hand touches his shoulder. Somehow, Fred was not surprised to see his twin, George standing next to him.

"Where did they go?" asks George slightly huffing. George surveys the area.

"I lost them," whispers Fred going pale. "How could I lose them?"

"Could they be in one of the rooms on this floor?" asks George. "Or did you hear footsteps on the stairs?"

"I didn't hear or see anything after I turned the corner," states Fred. "There are stairs? I didn't see stairs," says Fred getting panicky. "How am I going to find them now!"

"That's easy," says Percy. "The grandfather ordered Tracers to track the child down."

"Which means he had to file a report. That report should have her home address," adds Harry his green eyes gleaming.

"That we can borrow," finishes Ron. '_Or steal it if we have too_,' thinks Ron.

"Please," snaps Fred. "Everyone knows that Tracers find missing children in under two hours. Frantic parents are usually at the Ministry waiting, so the chances of them asking for any information in minimal at best."

"So why don't some of us go to the Ministry?" suggests Bill. "While others continue to scope out the hospital."

"I just don't understand why you don't ask a nurse," questions Molly as she glares at her sons and Harry.

"What?" choirs the boys, looking confused. "Why a nurse?"

"It you had been listening to Eliza, you would have known that her grandmother was hurt by someone who greatly resembles a toad," replies Molly, smartly. "Any smart person would assume that she was brought here for treatment."

"Mum you are a genius!" shouts Fred, his good mood returning. With a burst of energy, Fred sweeps his mother up into a bear hug before plopping her back down; he gave her a swift kiss on the cheek then dashed down the hallway. "Nurse! Nurse! I need a nurse!"

"He's going to get himself kicked out of here, if he keeps that up," mutters George as he shakes his head.

"Well?" prompts Molly. Several kisses land on her cheeks as the boys race after Fred. "Arthur? What was all that about? How come that little girl looks just like me?"

"Ah, that's because…. well, you see… she might…" stammers Arthur as his face flushes. "I think I should go monitor the boys."

"Arthur Ronald Weasley!" Molly hisses softly as she glares at him. "You will tell me what this is all about and you will tell me right now!"

"Oh dear," mutters Arthur. Sighing heavily Arthur resides himself to explaining the situation to Molly. "This is going to take a while, so why don't we go down and see Ginny first." Taking her hand he leads her down the stairs. He could feel the fear almost engulfing her. "Ginny is going to get better, and besides the entire family is here helping Fred."

"Yes, you're right. I haven't seen them so close since… since before the end of the war," says Molly as her voice fades. "My babies, my sweet babies. They were so lost."

Looking at his wife sharply, Arthur knew that being at St. Mungo's was starting to take its toll on her. Placing his arm around her shoulders, he gives her a tight reassuring squeeze. "They are pulling together, reuniting. Forging a stronger bond then what was there before."

"What about Ginny?" asks Molly, softly.

"Exceptionally Ginny," whispers Arthur, as his gives Molly a soft kiss. '_Even if I have to beat each and every one of our children into behaving, including Harry._' Holding her for a couple of seconds, Arthur feels Molly shaking in his embrace. "Everyone is fine."

"No they're not," whispers Molly. "Ginny's in the emergency ward, again. Fred is running around like a lunatic. There is a little girl around here someplace that looks like me. Most of my babies avoid coming home unless they are ordered too. I don't understand, did I do something wrong?"

"Come on," instructs Arthur as he slowly gets Molly to walk with him. "We are going to step outside for a few minutes and then we are going to go sit with Ginny until she wakes up. As for Fred running around like a lunatic, he's always done that." As they emerge outside, Arthur could clearly hear the sigh of relief that Molly exhales.

"Yes, you're right, Fred and George always did have more energy than they knew what to do with," comments Molly. "Merlin, they had more energy than I knew what to do with. Remember Arthur we were never so grateful when they got on the train that first time to go to Hogwarts." Arthur leads Molly down the steps towards the small park.

In the emergency ward, Hermione reaches around the overly slim frame, gently tucking in the hospital linen around her. 'Merciful God, she's looks like she's just wasting away in front of me,' thinks Hermione. '_It's going to take time and willful determination to ever remotely get her health back to were it should be_.'

Smoothing a yawn, Hermione blinks away her sudden tiredness. Shaking her head as if to clear it, Hermione quietly makes her way out of the room, softly closing the door behind her. Leaning up against the door, she gathers her dwindling strength. Pushing off the door, she moves towards the stairwell.

Halfway up the stair, she hears a man franticly shouting for a nurse. '_Must be a new father_,' dismisses Hermione. Shaking her head, Hermione continues on up the stairs. '_Wow is he loud, I'm surprised that the nurses haven't used a silencing charm on him_.'

Nearing her mother's flood, Hermione stops as she attempts to catch her breath. '_Man there are a lot of steps in this place_,' Hermione thinks. On the landing of the stairwell, Hermione notices that her mother's room is just a little bit down the hallway.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione walks calmly over to her mother's room. As she approaches the door, something hard slams into causing her to fall downwards. Two strong arms swiftly wrap themselves around her waist, stopping her fall and steadily lifting her up.

"I'm so sorry about that," whispers the man. "I should have been paying attention to where I am going."

"No harm done," says Hermione. As she turns to look at the man, all to familiar red hair comes into view. Gasping in shock, Hermione struggles in vain as everything fades into darkness.

"Bloody hell," whispers Fred, as the woman becomes dead weight in his arms. "I didn't hit you that hard." Groaning in agitation, Fred gently releases one hand from around her waist. Seconds later Fred cradles the young woman in his arms. "Smashing, just smashing," hisses Fred as he looks around for a place to set the woman down. '_Maybe I hit her harder that I thought? She could be faking it. No, she had no way of knowing that I would be coming around the corner like that_,' thinks Fred.

"What do you have there?" questions George, as he attempts to catch his breath.

"What does it look like?" snaps Fred, loudly. "A dungbomb?"

"Fred!" hisses George. "Lower your voice, if you get caught holding an unconscience woman after upsetting the nurses, you'll get thrown out of here."

"I know that!" growls Fred, glaring at George. Fred shifts the woman around in his arms, getting a whiff of her perfume. Leaning his face closer, Fred inhales the scent of her perfume. 'Why does it smell so familiar?' contemplates Fred. Staring down at the young woman in his arms, Fred felt his chest tighten as he stares at the hauntingly familiar facial features. '_Bloody hell, now I've done it_.'

"Let's find somewhere to deposit her," states George as he looks around. "Who is she anyways?"

"Get the door, George," states Fred.

"Have you gone nutters?" whispers George, staring at Fred incomprehensibly. "What door? Why do you have that look on your face?"

"The door that is behind me," answers Fred. "Just open it."

"But that leads to… bloody hell," says George, as realization dawns on him. "You hit Hermione!"

"I didn't hit Hermione," hisses Fred, cradling her closer to him. "I may have bumped into her, but I didn't hit her."

"Who hit Hermione?" asks Harry as both Ron and him, catch up to Fred and George. "Who's that in Fred's arms?"

"Where is Hermione?" demands Ron, glaring at Fred, and then George.

"Right here," grounds out Fred. "And be quite! I don't want to be thrown out."

"Why is she in your arms?" questions Ron.

"George!" snaps Fred, finally loosing his patience. "Get the door!"

"Yes, Fred," says George as he gently knocks on the door before opening it wide enough for Fred to enter the room, before closing the door behind him. "Now come on, we have to trust that Fred will handle this from here."

"Why did Fred go into that room?" asks Harry.

"Because that is where her family is," answers George, hastily glancing over his shoulder. "I wouldn't want to be him right now." George gestures for both Harry and Ron to move down the hallway.

"Me either," whispers Harry and Ron. Grumbling under his breath, Ron was forcibly lead away by both George and Harry.

Until Later


	12. Meeting the Parents 12

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

**Not Everything**

* * *

Summary: It's been twelve years since the Golden Trio has graduated from Hogwarts. Eleven years since the finial battle and ten years since Hermione Granger has spoken to the people she once called friends. FW/ HG Fic.

* * *

AN: I find that most reviews to this story are very interesting. I, personally am a lurker and a writer. So I will let everyone know now, that Fred and everyone else will be bending over and kissing Hermione's buttocks (for a long time). Hermione may forgive Ginny and even Molly, because of other things that went on in their heads. Sorry about not updating quickly, life is wearing me down right now.

* * *

**  
Just outside the Granger's Hospital Room  
St. Mungo's**

Swallowing the large lump in his throat, Fred gently cradles Hermione closer to him. Using most of his courage, Fred looks directly at her father. '_Smashing, he's going to kill me!_' Fred thinks as he takes note that he's on the receiving side of a deadly glare. '_I'm so dead._'

"Good god," exclaims Mary. "What the hell have you people done to my daughter!"

"Uhmm," struggles Fred to formulate a sentence. He looks at the woman laying on the bed and notices that Eliza is laying there next to her. "Nothing…"

"Nothing!" explodes Bill. Fred flinches from the tone of his voice. As Bill steps closer to him, Fred starts to back away. "My daughter is unconscience in your arms! And you stand there saying you have done nothing!"

"I just bumped into her," stammers Fred as he hits the wall behind him. "Honest!"

"**BUMPED**!" roars Bill, waving his hands in the air. "Just bumping into her, doesn't leave one unconscience!" shouts Bill as he gestures towards his daughter.

"William!" hisses Mary as Eliza stirs. "Lower your voice!" Mary quickly makes soft soothing noises to Eliza. Abashed, Bill lowly growls as he nods his head.

"I swear, I just bumped into her," mumbles Fred going pale.

"Lower my voice, I'll give you lower my voice," grumbles Bill as he glares coldly at Fred.

"Bill, I think we're going to need a doctor for Hermione," says Mary as she looks over her daughter. "She doesn't look to good."

Reaching over Bill sharply pulls on the cord that is coming out of the hospital wall. "The nurse should be here shortly. I'll have her get Hermione a bed of her own," reassures Bill as he smiles sweetly at Mary. "Then I'm going to take this hooligan to task for hurting my _little_ girl."

"But sir," Fred attempts to argue until he sees that Hermione's mother is also glaring coldly at him. "Yes, sir."

After a few seconds an elderly nurse walks into the tension filled room. Muttering a charm, a bed slowly appears out of no where. "Just let me get the bed ready and the young man here can put her down," said the nurse.

She folds down the bed linen, then gestures to Fred to place Hermione on it. "Anytime now, young man you put her down," says the nurse when Fred doesn't move. "Does anyone know what is wrong with the young lady?"

"I just bumped into her," whispers Fred as he reluctantly puts Hermione down.

"Humph!" snorts the nurse. "The day I believe a likely story like that, is the day I retire." Shoving Fred aside, the nurse performs an exam. "It looks like she is going to be needing to see a healer."

"What?" whispers Bill.

"Why?" demands Fred.

"She is practically drained of energy," answers the nurse. "She could slip into a coma." The nurse tucks the linen around Hermione's frame. "I'll have the healer come up right away," says the nurse as she leaves the room. "Is there anything else you would like?"

"Yes," said Bill as he points to Fred. "I want him out of here."

"Now Bill," Mary starts to placate.

"No!" Bill, lowly hisses. "I will not have him here. He's done enough damage!" Grabbing Fred by the scruff of his neck, Bill drags him to the door. "Out!" Bill then process to shove Fred out of the room.

"But…" Fred attempts to argue only to be cut of by a silencing charm from the nurse. Glaring at the old lady, Fred gestures for her to remove the charm.

"Sir?" responses the nurse. "If you don't calm down, I'll have to remove you also." With a wave of her wand, the nurse levitates Fred off of the ground. "I will escort this young man out." Fred desperately struggles to break the charm the nurse has placed on him.

"You do that," comments Bill as Fred watches him close the door. Reaching out, Fred narrowly misses the nurse. Huffing softly, Fred glares at the obtuse nurse as she lowers him none to gently on the ground. Standing up as fast as he could, Fred attempts to run back up the stair only to be hit with a stunner.

"Fredrick Weasley!" hisses the nurse as her voice and appearance change. "If you don't start behaving yourself, I'll have no choice but to place your name on the no admittance list," threatens Narcissa Snape. "Now that I have bought you sometime…"

"How have you done that," shouts Fred. "I'm out here and she's in there!"

"Lower your voice," hisses Severus, softly. "As my wife was saying, before she was so rudely interrupted. She has bought you sometime. Hermione's family could have requested that you be banned from their floor." Severus has the pleasure of watching Fred go a strange shade of pale. "I suggest that you use this time wisely, Mister Weasley."

"And do what? Her family hates me," states Fred, despairingly.

"And I thought only Slytherin's were this melodramatic," mumbles Narcissa as she leans over and kisses Severus on the cheek. "Hermione will have to stay the night. Why don't you wait until her mother is discharged, then go to her room to talk to her."

"But her father will be there," contradicts Fred.

"Hermione will be alone, because her parents will want to take their grandchild home," says Severus. "As my wife has stated take this time, think about what you want to say to Hermione and while you're at it, think about how you plan to make up for all of those lost years with your child."

"I wasn't thinking that far ahead," mutters Fred.

"That was plainly obvious," sneers Severus. "I hope you can back up any promises you plan to make to Hermione and your child, this time Mister Weasley." The couple watch as Fred flinches. "I would hate for the wizarding world to continue to miss out on such a brilliant mind, all because of your actions." Looking at Narcissa, Severus asks, "Are you done for the day?"

"Yes," answers Narcissa. "Let's take Theo shopping."

"Certainly dear," mutters Severus, happily.

"Good day, Mister Weasley," dismisses both Severus and Narcissa as they walk down the corridor.

'_Smashing, just smashing. They tell me to take the time and think things through. Then they leave me. How am I going to think… wait think? They want me to think…. think… about what? What's there to think about?_' Fred thinks frantically as he paces the hallway. "What in Merlin's name do I have to think about?" hisses Fred agitated.

"Fred dear, who are you talking to?" Molly asks softly as she looks around the corridor. "I don't see anyone."

Gasping, Fred whirls about. "Don't do that ma! I think you scared the magic out of me." Fred watches his mother blink rapidly before frowning at him. "Talking to myself, trying to work something out."

"Oh, and what conclusion have you come too?" asks Molly.

"That I have to think, just don't know about what," mutters Fred.

"Well before you go thinking, I was wondering if you, if you… wouldn't mind visiting your sister first," requests Molly hesitantly.

Seeing his mother looking at him with pleading eyes, Fred wraps one arm around her shoulder. "Oh course, I'll go visit Ginny," reassures Fred. "You just lead the way." As Fred lifts his head up, he spies his father standing just a few feet away. "Why don't you and I visit Ginny, while Dad locates the rest of brood."

"Oh, that would be nice! Arthur? Oh! There you are. Fred and I are going to go see Ginny. Would… do … can … will you go find the rest of the kids?" questions Molly.

"Certainly dear," agrees Arthur. Arthur leans down and places a kiss on Molly's cheek. "Fred," greets Arthur. Clapping one hand on his son's shoulder the two men exchange a silent message. "We will meet you in Ginny's room."

"Yes, Father," states Fred clearly. Arthur watches his son with pride, as Fred lets Molly lead him to Ginny. '_I never thought I would see the day when Fred would go willing near Ginny_,' Arthur thinks as he pulls out his wand. Muttering a location charm, he smirks when he realizes that the rest of the family was headed right for him. '_Well, it looks like all I have to do right now is wait for them_.' Arthur didn't have to wait long, before his kids and Harry came rushing up the stairs.

"Boys!" Arthur says, commanding their attention. "Your mother, and Fred are waiting for you in Ginny's room."

"But da…" starts Bill, only to stop he realizes something. "Wait, Fred is in Ginny's room? How did that happen?"

"When did that happen?" asks George. "What about Hermione?"

"Boys!" grounds out Arthur, before they can start asking too many questions. "They're waiting."

"Lead the way dad," says Ron. "We have to see this."

"Ronald," hisses Harry. "You better behave!"

"Yeah Ron," agrees Charlie. "You better behave."

"I am behaving!" shouts Ron perturbed.

"Ronald Billius Weasley!" softly says Arthur. "Lower your voice." Arthur watches, as his other children look extremely pleased with themselves. "I know that you are behaving, but your siblings on the other hand, will be having a long talk about manners."

"Yes, father," coarse the boys.

**  
Granger Hospital Room  
St. Mungo's**

"I should have shoved that boy down the stairs," grumbles Bill under his breath. "Then I could drag his carcass outside and run him over with my car."

"William," admonishes Mary. "Not in front of the girls."

"What? I didn't say anything," dismisses Bill. "What's taking that doctor so long?" Quickly looking at the door, Bill knows that he didn't fool his wife for a second. As the door swings open, Bill grumbles, "Doesn't anyone in this building know how to knock?"

Mary watches in amusement as the young doctor flinches, at the tone her husband used. '_They really need to make the doctor's here of sturdier stuff. Bill is going to walk all over them at this rate_.'

"What are you waiting for? A golden invitation, get in here and diagnose my daughter!" snaps Bill, his temper getting the better of him.

"William love," says Mary sweetly. "Can you get me a cup of tea, darling?"

"Of course," answers Bill, before he thinks. "You just watch him," sneers Bill as he points to the doctor. "Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Of course Bill," replies Mary. "And while you're at it, can you find something sweet for the little one?" Smiling sweetly at her husband, Mary watches him leave the room while grumbling under his breath. "Now young man, you will see to my daughter's health. After that, you will discharge her along with me so we can go home."

"But madam," argues the young healer. "It would be most beneficial for your daughter to rest here at St. Mungos…."

"Stop speaking!" hisses Mary, glaring at him. "Diagnose my daughter. Perform whatever hocus-pocus you have too, then discharge the both of us. But get something straight right now, neither of us are staying here."

"Yes madam," whispers the healer. '_How the bloody hell am I going to explain this to Narcissa? She's going to kill me for messing this up_.' Working as slowly as he could, he could feel two eyes burrowing into his back. '_Merlin, how am I going to convince this woman to leave her daughter here?_'

"Is there a reason you're so slow?" questions Mary.

"Just making sure that everything is covered, since you're demanding that she be released," answers the healer.

"We don't need your attitude, just do your job," snaps Mary. Swallowing his reply, the young healer quickly finishes his examination. Tapping his wand against the clip chart he makes several notes.

"I have finished my examination of your daughter, and will bring it to the senior healer along with your request to have yourself and your daughter discharged," he says as he quickly dashes out the door.

"Hey young man!" shouts Bill from the doorway. "Just smashing."

"William!" hisses Mary. "Lower your voice! You're going to wake Eliza up."

"Sorry Mary," grumbles Bill as he walks into the room carrying a tray loaded with tea and sweets. "But that boy fled out of here like his pants were on fire."

"I know," groans Mary. "He didn't even tell me what he found, just said that he was going to a senior healer." Siting the tray down on Mary's lap, Bill helps himself to several sweets.

Soft wraps on the ajar door gain their attention. "Good afternoon, My name is Stephan Cassidy. I am the senior healer on duty today. It's my understanding that you wish for yourself along with your daughter to be discharge." said Healer Cassidy. "I have some good news and some bad news. You madam, can be discharged, however your daughter at this point can not be."

"Why that's ridiculous," huffs Mary.

"Ma'am, your daughter appropriated, herself, your husband and the car well over twenty miles. She's is tapped out. For the next forty-eight hours she is going to need several potions just to keep her from falling into a permanent coma," stresses Healer Cassidy. "If you know anyone who can, and is willing to give your daughter the potions that she needs, I will be happy to release her into your custody. Do you know anyone?"

"No," mumbles Mary. "Twenty miles?"

"No," clear states Bill. "We don't know anyone who can administer potions. Hermione was the expert on that stuff."

"Alright then," whispers Healer Cassidy. "She's in good hands. You can always stay here with her, if you want to."

"I don't know," mumbles Mary. "I don't think, I want Eliza to stay here any longer then she needs to."

"We can create special potkeys, that can bring you here directly from your house," offers Healer Cassidy. "All you would need to do is squeeze them to activate them. I would be happy to arrange for one of you to stay here with your daughter, while the other takes your granddaughter home."

"I think it's best if we both go home with Eliza," suggests Bill. "Otherwise she'll worry about what has happened to us."

"What about Hermione?" asks Mary.

"We'll tell her that she got stuck at the conference," replies Bill. "Eliza has seen me and you, but she hasn't seen Hermione yet."

"That's true," answers Mary. "But you know how much I hate lying."

"Which would you rather have," states Bill. "Your grandchild having a good time with us, or spending her time here in this hospital?"

"Fine," grumbles Mary. "We'll take the portkey."

"Very good ma'am," says Healer Cassidy. "I'll arrange that for you."

"Thank you," whispers Bill as Healer Cassidy leaves the room. "Mary, Hermione is going to be alright."

"I know that," Mary says unconvincingly. "She's just tired."

"If you want to stay here with her, that healer will arrange it," suggests Bill. "I can take care of Eliza."

"No," mumbles Mary. "I don't want her worried about me. Let's just go home with Eliza and use their portkey to come visit Hermione."

At precisely three thirty Bill picks up his sleeping granddaughter before Mary crawls out of bed. Taking one last look at his daughter, Bill nods for Mary to open the door. From the hallway, Bill watches his wife bend over and kiss their daughter lovingly on the forehead, before joining him.

"I don't want to leave her here," whispers Mary as her voice breaks.

"Neither do I," whispers Bill. "But one of us will be back here tonight at eight."

"That's true," mutters Mary as they make their way to the healer's office.

**  
Emergency Hospital Room  
St. Mungo's**

Looking down at his little sister, Fred takes a real good look at her. '_Bloody hell! A skeleton has more meat on it's bones then Ginny does_.' As she moved, Fred hears her whimper in pain. "I did this," mutters Fred.

"No," whispers Molly gently. "Ginny did this to herself."

Shaking his head, Fred sighs. "If I didn't do this, I certainly didn't help matters any."

"How can you say that?" asks Molly. "Ginny knows that you love her and would do just about anything for her."

"Mum, please. We both know full-well that almost everyone in this family thinks I can't stand them," states Fred. Seeing the hurt look on her face, Fred continues, "But its well-past time that I fix this problem. Because in the future Ginny's not going to end up here, not for this."

"You're right," answers Molly. "According to Mrs. Snape, Ginny is deteriorating. If she comes in again like this, she might not make it."

"Bloody hell," hisses Fred. "You mean she's dying?"

"Fred!" admonishes Molly. "Ginny needs our help and love. She will get better. She has to." Pausing for a few seconds, Molly gives Fred a bright beaming smile. "Your father's here."

'_Ginny needs more than our help, she need professional help_,' thinks Fred as he looks at his little sister. '_But she has my support from now on. Merlin, she could have died thinking that I hated her. I might be angry with her, but I never hated her_.' Hearing Ginny moan again, Fred sighs again.

"Mommy?" questions Ginny as her eyes start to open.

"No, baby girl," answers Fred using a long forgotten nickname. "She's with dad and everyone talking outside right now."

"Oh," whispers Ginny.

"Gin, I am so sorry," whispers Fred. Seeing her chin crumble, Fred continues, "I'm sorry that you didn't think that I cared enough to come to me when you so desperately needed my help."

"You hate me, I made Hermione go away," Ginny chokes out.

"Never, did I hate you," whispers Fred. "I admit that I was extremely angry at you and everyone else, but I never, ever hated you. Merlin Gin, the only one who made Hermione go away was me, not you, me. I did that."

"But I lied and made you lose her...," starts Ginny.

"Yes, you did lie, I lost Hermione all on my own," interrupts Fred. "But I should have known better. I should have seen that you and everyone else were at their breaking point at that time, but I didn't. No more Gin, from this moment on, I am going to be a bigger part of your life."

"So what now?" asks Ginny with tears in her eyes.

"Right now, Mum is going to coming bounding in and hugging you until you lose sensation in your limbs. As to what happens between us, I'm going to see to it that you get treatment with a professional," states Fred. "I mean it Gin. You could have died!" Leaning closer to his sister, Fred says, "But first, I'm getting a hug from you."

Opening the door, Molly starts to tear up at the seen before her. Ginny was sobbing as Fred held her. 'Whatever was breaking this family apart seems to have ended,' thinks Molly as she slowly enters the room. 'This is the first time I can remember Fred hugging his sister since Arthur came back.'

Until later


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

** Not Everything **

* * *

Summary: It's been twelve years since the Golden Trio has graduated from Hogwarts. Eleven years since the finial battle and ten years since Hermione Granger has spoken to the people she once called friends.FW/ HG Fic.

AN: Thank you to all of you who have reviewed. I have a new job that is taking up a lot of my time. However, I am writing!

* * *

Chapter 13: Thinking hurts

* * *

Opening the door, Molly starts to tear up at the seen before her. Ginny was sobbing as Fred held her. '_Whatever was breaking this family apart seems to have ended_,' thinks Molly as she slowly enters the room. '_This is the first time I can remember Fred hugging his sister since Arthur came back._'

Standing in the hallway, Harry watches as his surrogate family starts to fill up the room. Watching in wonderment, Harry swallows the lump in his throat. '_Fred's willing to forgive. Maybe it will be the same with Hermione?_' Taking a deep breath, Harry slowly releases it. '_She has a daughter. My best friend has a daughter. I wonder which one of them she takes after?_' Glancing over to his right, he sees Ron lingering out in the hallway.

"What's the matter Harry?" whispers Ron.

"I'm wondering why you're out here and not in there?" questions Harry.

"I'm just thinking, we really screwed up, didn't we?" states Ron. "We destroyed not only Hermione's life and Fred's but their child's life too." Shaking his head, Ron continues, "We didn't know that she was pregnant at the time and from what I can recall, the way I was acting towards her at the time, I hardly think she would have told me."

"I was thinking the same thing," whispers Harry. "Do you think Hermione is likely to forgive us?"

"I hope so," mumbles Ron. "But I doubt it."

Frowning at his best friend, Harry asks, "Why do you say that?"

"Think!" hisses Ron. "She's alive, granted that is great, but did she tell us? No! Then she has a kid… a kid! A girl no less, and does she say anything. **NO**! Nothing, not a note, an owl… bloody hell I would even take one of those y-thingies on the box."

"An e-mail," corrects Harry, shaking his head. "Why would she?" Seeing Ron's confused expression, Harry continues. "We did everything we could to make her feel unwanted. I destroyed my friendship with her when I attacked her outside the hospital. It didn't matter that I just knocked her unconsciousness and took her back to her apartment."

"So, what are the chances that she will forgive us?" asks Ron as he moves to enter the room.

"I think our chances of getting Hermione to forgive us are about ten percent better then Fred's chances of getting her to forgive him. That's a ninety percent chance that she'll slam the door in our face."

"Bugger," hisses Ron as he steps into Ginny's hospital room.

"Just what I was thinking," mutters Harry as he joins the others in Ginny's room. Taking a seat near the bed, Harry listens to the conversation between Bill and Charlie.

"How are we going to explain to Mum about Fred's child?" whispers Charlie. Bill snorts. "How are we going to explain Hermione to Mum?"

"I'm not going to explain anything," states Bill. "I'm just here to help Ginny, and then I'm going to go see my wife and tell her about Hermione's return to the wizarding world."

"Return?" hisses Charlie. "What in Merlin's name makes you think she's staying?

"The child," answers Bill as if it was obvious.

"Which is what… nine years old? If she was going to stay she would have shown up on Fred's doorstep while she was carrying his child and demand that he marry her!" exclaims Charlie. "The only way I can see Hermione staying, is if Fred somehow convinces her to stay or he files for custody of the kid."

"Her name is Eliza," corrects George. "Fred might be a goof ball, but he's not about to let go of the second chance he has at happiness."

"This is Hermione we're talking about here," reasons Bill. "Fred will do something funny, she'll laugh. They'll be together before the week is out."

"Hermione, only Hermione," whispers Harry. "The one who created the spell that killed off Voldemort."

"Hermione, who got Snape off of murder charges," adds George.

"Hermione, who while helping look for bits of Voldemort's soul, still managed to graduate as valedictorian," states Charlie.

"Hermione, who let us believe she was dead for ten years!" hisses Ron, angrily. "Hermione, who I might add has a nine year old child, that she didn't tell us about! She holds a grudge, better then I can eat!"

"Boys!" hisses Molly. "Your sister is trying to sleep."

"Sorry Mum," choruses Bill, Charlie, Harry and Ron. They watch as Molly gently tucks Ginny in, muttering motherly soothing sounds as she makes sure that Ginny is settled in her bed.

"Molly, let's go over to the Leaky Cauldron," suggests Arthur. "I have arranged for a private room." Taking her arm, Arthur gently maneuver Molly to leaving the room. He could hear his children following closely behind him. 'I hope Molly doesn't loose her cool over this,' thinks Arthur. Opening the door to the back room, Arthur finds Percy peering over several sheets of parchment.

"Percy," greets Arthur. "What are you reading there?"

"Something, rather disturbing," mutters Percy. Looking up he realizes that the entire family is behind his father, who was holding his mother's hand. "Smashing."

"Percy, I suggest you put away those parchments," orders Arthur. "We're having a family meeting."

Percy nods at his father's words. He rolls up the parchment. When his father takes a seat next to him, Percy leans over and whispers, "Dad, these parchments have to do with our family. Or Fred's family to be precise."

"What do you mean?" asks Arthur.

"Hermione thinks Fred hasn't acknowledged the child. While we can testify to the fact that he didn't even know he had a child until today. We have a family tree that updates when a child is born, so it begs the question, why didn't it update when Eliza..."

"Are you trying to tell me," softly hisses Fred. "That she's not my child?"

"No!" shouts Percy.

"Boys!" huffs Molly.

Sending his mother a half-smile. "I'm sitting here Fred."

"Now Ronny!" shouts George drawing his mother's attention.

"That's not what I'm saying. Think about it Fred, Auror's have been searching for her for years without finding her. She thinks you don't want anything to do with your child because you have yet to acknowledge her, while you had no idea that you even had a child," states Percy.

"He's got a point," whispers Bill. "So what information did you find on those parchments?"

"That news will have to wait," says Arthur. "I'm going to explain to your mother that she's a grandma. Then we will explain why she wasn't introduced sooner."

Until Later


	14. Ask me no questions 14

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

_

**Not Everything**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Ask me no questions**

* * *

**  
** Waiting patiently, Molly softly smiles at her chaotic brood as they find their seats. Sneaking a peek at her husband, she notices that there is tension around his eyes. '_Something has him really worried_,' thinks Molly. Gently she places her hand over his. '_I haven't seen him this worried in years_.' 

"Dear, is there anything bothering you?" asks Molly softly. She watches him give her a calculating look, before glancing towards Percy. '_Maybe this has to do with Ginny? But what about that strange little girl that looked like me?_' thinks Molly. '_He would be hesitant to inform me if any of my children has had children without telling me_!' Narrowing her eyes, Molly apprises each of her children. '_I would have eventually forgiven them. Maybe._' Turning her face back towards Arthur, Molly instructs, "Tell me."

Swallowing hard, Arthur squeezes her hand gently, giving Molly silent comfort. "There is no easy way to begin this tale," says Arthur, pausing to collect his thoughts. "I don't even know where to being or even how to answer some of the questions you're bound to have because I can't even answer my own."

"That's perfectly fine dear, just telling me what you do know," says Molly.

"Well, ah… Mum, it's like this. You know that your son Ron here is my best friend," starts Harry. "But he was not my only friend. I… we have another best friend," Harry chokes outs.

"Hermione Granger," states Molly, a little misty eyed. "She was such an inquisitive girl. Have you found out who murdered her?"

"You… you remember her?" whispers Ron harshly. "Why haven't you said anything? Something… anything to let us know, that you knew her."

"Ronald Weasley!" admonishes Molly. "What was I suppose to say? Every time I would bring her up, everyone would go quite, start sobbing and leave the room. After a while I thought it prudent to not bring her up any more. I was waiting until one of you brought her up."

"We didn't mention her, because we thought it would upset you. You didn't mention her because we were afraid of your reaction," huffs Bill as he runs a hand over his face. "Smashing, just smashing."

"Mum, we have no information on who murdered Hermione, since Hermione is alive and well," says George.

"Well, that's just ridicules," snaps Molly, jumping out of her chair and wagging her finger at George. "I won't stand for your fibbing George Alabaster Weasley!"

"He's not fibbing Mum," reassures Percy. "Hermione is very much alive."

"What?" gasps Molly, shocked. Molly's face flushes a bright red. "Where in Merlin's name has she been? Why hasn't she floo'd or owled? She must have known that we would be worried sick about her. How could she do that?"

"Molly!" shouts Arthur, cutting off her trade. The silence in the room was taxing. With gently hands, Arthur helps Molly to sit back down.

"Mum, Hermione didn't floo or owl because of what we did to her," says Ron, showing rare maturity. "We're the one who hurt her, rather badly I might add."

"I don't understand. Why?" whispers Molly. "Why would you, she was your best friend."

"There is no excuse or reason; we can give you to make our actions plausible. We did something rather unforgivable," states Ron.

"What did you do?" demands Molly. She watches as everyone's face slightly cringes. '_They can't all be guilty? Surely not Harry, he knows how hard life is without friends,_' thinks Molly.

"That does not matter right now," dismisses Arthur.

"How can you say that?" rages Molly, abruptly shooting back out of her chair. "She was like another daughter! She… She…" Molly's breathing catches in her throat, as she face rapidly becomes deathly pale. "I don't feel so good."

"Mum," shouts Percy as he watches his mother start to sink. Sighing hard in relief as his father catches her before she hits the floor. "Bloody hell," mutters Percy as he watches his father carry his mother over to the little settee.

"Percy!" hisses Bill. "Watch your language."

"Watch my language? She faints when we tell her, Hermione's alive!" exclaims Percy. "We haven't given any details as to why Hermione's not talking to any of us. Mum faints! How the bloody hell, do you think she's going to react when she finds out that she has a granddaughter? A granddaughter, I might remind you that she doesn't know!"

"Percy, we'll think of something," states Charlie.

"Think of something, think on this. The family tapestry has not recorded her granddaughter's birth, so we're lucky to even know that Hermione has had a child. Not to mention, why Hermione has never brought this child any where near the Burrow," stresses Percy. "And to top it all off, it gets better, who's going to be the one to tell Mum, that she needs Hermione's permission to be within a hundred yards of her granddaughter?"

"That's enough Percy!" snaps Harry.

"Harry," grunts Charlie. "Percy has a point. We're not walking away from this looking like angles. The victims here are Hermione and her child, not us. Percy and I will look into why the family tapestry is malfunction."

"While you're doing that, George and Fred, will look into why no one bothered to go to Hermione's parents and tell them what's going on. There has to be a reason why no one went to visit her parent's house when Hermione went missing," analyses Bill.

"What are you going to do?" asks Ron.

"I'm going with Charlie and Percy, while they're looking into the family tapestry, I'm going to be looking over those Ministry reports. Something is not right with this," says Bill.

"What about us?" questions Harry as he gestures between himself and Ron.

"You are going to stretch your legs. Visit Ginny, order dinner and drinks. Make like everything is just peachy. Then you're going to go the Ministry and pull their investigation reports. Maybe there is something in them," says Charlie.

"But what are we going to tell Mum? I mean, we're going to have to tell her something right?" questions Ron.

"We're not telling her anything," answers Fred.

"What! We have to say something," replies Ron.

"Nothing, Mum doesn't need to know. She hardly remembers that period in her life, so why would any one of us, drag her back though that extremely painful time?" questions Fred. "What's done is done. We have another mystery on our hands, and that is, who has kept Hermione and our child from us and the wizarding world and more importantly, why?"

"When we have those answers, we'll think of an explanation," states George. "But until then, not a word."

"Ron, before you leave order us a snake and the usual drink," orders Arthur. "Boys, I expect you to be here for dinner. All of you," stresses Arthur as he looks at Fred. "I promised your mother; don't make a liar out of me."

"Yes dad," choruses the boys. They close the door behind them softly.

Gently, Arthur strokes Molly's face. He watches as she starts to stir. Leaning down, he places a soft kiss on her lips. "Welcome back sleeping beauty," mutters Arthur.

"How did I get here?" mutters Molly sluggishly.

"You fainted dear," whispers Arthur.

"Where is everyone?" asks Molly as she glances around the room.

"Stretching their legs, grabbing something to drink, while others are looking into a mystery," answers Arthur. "How are you going?"

"Me, I'm fine," dismisses Molly.

"Molly, you're not fooling me," replies Arthur.

"I remember Hermione. I remember every nasty little thing I said to her," whispers Molly as tears start to form in her eyes. "I blamed her because I lost you."

"You never lost me," says Arthur. "I went missing for a bit, but I made my way back. I'll never leave you again, I promise."

"It's my fault that Hermione left," cries Molly. "Mine. And mine alone."

"I hate to tell you this love, but no, it's not," contradicts Arthur. "It's not your fault, it's not my fault. Things happened. Things we weren't aware of until today, but we're going to find out, what really happened and take care of it."

"Promise," whispers Molly.

"Promise," whispers Arthur.

TBC……


	15. Parents 15

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

_

Not Everything

* * *

Chapter 15: Parents

* * *

**  
** Busting out of the conference room, Fred races towards the door leading to the muggle world. Barely looking over his shoulder, Fred shouts, "Hurry up, George. We're loosing daylight!" Gasping the doorknob, Fred twists it and opens the door. 

Seconds later, he finds himself rudely shoved outside. Glaring at his twin, he watches as George shrugs.

"What? We're loosing daylight," comments George.

"We can't act goofy in front of her parents! They hate me enough as it is," hisses Fred. "Oh Merlin, they hate me. She hates me. That means that my bab…"

"Don't go boring trouble," suggests George as he leads Fred to the aApparation spot. "Her parents might not like you, but that doesn't mean that they hate you."

"What do I say to them?" asks Fred as he starts to panic. "I don't think this is such a good idea. Her father is going to kill me on sight! Never mind, letting me explain what happened."

"Calm down, Fred and focus! Think about what you're going to say after we get there," states George. "Meet you there and don't splinch yourself."

"Have I ever splinched myself?" states Fred as he rolls his eyes. With a loud 'pop' Fred disappears.

"No, but there is a first time for everything," mutters George as he disappears. Reappearing, George looks around for Fred. George shakes his head, as he spies his brother standing next to a tree. "What are you doing over there?"

"It's our tree," mutters Fred as he runs his hand down the trunk of the tree.

'Ha?' Walking over to Fred, George sees Hermione and Fred's name carved in the tree's trunk. 'Oh.' Squeezing his shoulder, George gently tugs Fred away from the tree. "Loosing daylight, remember?"

"Time to face the firing squad," states Fred as he squares his shoulders and steps confidently towards the backdoor of the Granger household.

'Why do I have this feeling that this is going to be just as bad as facing Professor McGonagall?' thinks George as he slowly follows Fred. As he reaches Fred, George notices that Hermione's mother is opening the backdoor.

"We have been expecting you," Mary coldly states. "Come in and take off your muddy shoes."

"Certainly Mrs. Granger," mutters Fred.

"And do be quite!" hisses Mary. "I just got Eliza to bed and she doesn't need to be wakened by the likes of you." George watches, as his twin remains calm and collected.

"George, when you take off your shoes put them here," instructs Fred, pointing to a spot on the mat.

"We will be joining my husband in the den," states Mary, as she sweeps down the hall.

"It's warmer outside," mutters George. Hearing a chiming noise George looks up. There before him is a grandfather clock stating that it was seven. 'Hmm, if I could change the chiming to…. What! Focus George, you are here for Fred, not to create a new invention.'

"It's only going to get worst," mutters Fred. "If I look like I'm going to do anything stupid, stop me."

"You got it," mumbles George as he follows Fred into the den.

"Mr. Weasley," coldly greets Bill.

"Mr. Granger," greets Fred as he stands in the doorway. Fred makes doesn't move into the room. "I came here tonight to…"

"I don't care!" thunders Bill. "You will leave my daughter and granddaughter alone!"

"I will leave Hermione alone as her request," states Fred. "But as for my daughter, Hermione and I will discuss how to best incorporate me into her life."

"How dare you!" hisses Bill. "Come here and expect that we would be willing let you back into our child's life."

"Why would I expect you to let me back in," huffs Fred. "I made a mistake one that you made even more complicated, when you didn't even bother to inform your daughter that I filed a missing person report with the Ministry of Magic. So why would I think for a single second that you would make it easy for me?"

"What are you talking about?" asks Mary, calmly. "What report?"

"The one he filed. Didn't you suspect anything when the Aurors came to talk to you?" asks George looking rather confused.

"What are Aurors?" asks Marry.

"Wizarding police," says George. "They interviewed you several times."

"No one for the wizarding world has been anywhere near here, since the night Hermione showed up on our doorstep crying her eyes out," states Bill. "And the last person to come to the house was you, Mr. Weasley."

"But its standard procedure," whispers Fred, looking confused. "You didn't request that no-one from the Weasley family come here?"

"What?" asks Mary, startled. "Why would we do that? Hermione spent over a year here hoping you would show up? Before she packed up and moved to the colonies."

"In early days of the investigation, it was reported that you didn't want anyone from our family to come anywhere near you," says George.

"Are you saying that you didn't know where Hermione has been this entire time?" whispers Mary. "How is that even possible?"

"What are you talking about?" demands Bill. "Can you prove any of thins?"

Fred and George reach into their pockets and pull out what looks like muggle wallets. Each man pulls out several old bits of parchment. Fred hands his over to Bill, while George hands his to Mary.

"There old clippings from the wizarding news paper," states George. "We have been looking for Hermione for well over ten years. We have various documents states that the Aurors have repeatedly come to your house asking about Hermione."

"It's more than possible, seeing how this is the situation we are in now," whispers George.

"Good lord," whispers Bill, as he looks over the clippings. "Does Hermione know that you have been looking for her?"

"I don't know," answers Fred. "I haven't been able to speak to her. Merlin, I didn't even know that we had a kid, until you called her name!"

"Bloody hell!" hisses Bill. "This is an absolute frigg'en mess."

"William! Language!" admonishes Mary. "So now what?"

"We are currently looking into the investigation," states George.

"Not that," dismisses Mary. "What about Hermione? What about Eliza?"

"I'm going to go see Hermione," says Fred. "We will see what happens after that. As for Eliza, Hermione and I will work out something."

"Good luck," mutters Bill. "You're going to need it."

"Thank you," mutters Fred, gratefully. "You won't try to stop me from seeing Eliza, will you?"

"No," answers Mary. "But we will respect Hermione's decision regarding who gets to visit her daughter."

"Thank you," mumbles Fred, nodding his head.

"Would you like these back?" asks Mary as she holds out the pieces of parchment.

"I have more at my place," says Fred, as he eyes the parchment greedily. "But thank you for offering."

"If you're going to visit Hermione tonight, I'm going to need to write a note allowing you onto her ward," comments Mary. "Would you be a dear a get my stationary?"

"Sure Mrs. Granger," agrees Fred as he leaves the room.

"Fred, I'll wait for you outside," says George as he moves down the hallway.

Watching the twins depart the room, Mary turns to Bill. "What do you think?"

"I think that boy has been hurting for a very long time," comments Bill. "I will however, support our daughter's decision."

"So you think they work it out?" asks Mary.

"Not tonight, they won't," responses Bill. "Too much has happened for it to be worked out in one night. Too many hurt feelings and too many years have pasted. If it works out for them, it will take a lot of time and energy."

"That is what I was thinking," mumbles Mary. "I still don't understand why those Aurors would lie about interviewing us."

"Who knows," comments Bill. "As long as Hermione and Eliza are safe, I could careless." He nods his head towards the doorway, signaling to Mary that Fred has returned.

"Fred, I have a feeling that you're going to need these newspaper clippings," states Mary as she finishes her authorization note. "As you know, Hermione can be quite stubborn when she chooses."

"Hopefully she won't be too stubborn," mutters Fred as he gratefully takes the note and clippings from Mrs. Granger.

"Good luck," Mary and Bill both wish. After Fred leaves they both mutters, "you're going to need it."


	16. No News is Good News right? 16

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

_

**Not Everything

* * *

**

Summary: It's been twelve years since the Golden Trio has graduated from Hogwarts. Eleven years since the finial battle and ten years since Hermione Granger has spoken to the people she once called friends. FW/ HG Fic.

* * *

**Chapter 16: No News is Good News, right?

* * *

**

**  
** Banging open the door, both Fred and George barely hears Tom the barkeeper yelling at them before they rush over to the conference room. Both of them rolled their eyes at the site of their parents cuddling each other.

"Ahh, look at dad and mum," states George.

"It's kind of cute," finishes Fred.

"Should we be expecting another Weasley soon?" they ask at the same time.

"Fred! George!" gasps Molly pointing to them.

"I'm Fred," huffs George. "He's George!"

"Mum!" exclaims Fred. "Why can't you tell us apart?"

"Oh, I'm sorry boys," apologizes Molly.

"Just kidding, I'm George, he's Fred," laughs George as Fred snickers. "You always fall for that." Seeing that they have gotten their mother worked up, George nods to Fred.

"Well, I can tell you the Ministry didn't do much of an investigation regarding Hermione," huffs Fred. "She was at her parent's house for a full year before moving to the colonies."

"What?" whispers Ron as he walks into the room. "But the investigation states that she wasn't there. Her parents! It was her parents! They kept you from your child for ten years! Bloody hell, I knew Hermione would be mad but to do something like this!" explodes Ron. Reaching into his side pocket he pulls out his wand. "Ahom!"

"Ron!" cries out Mrs. Weasley as Ron falls flat on the ground.

"He's just petrified, Mrs. Weasley," reassures Harry. "It's better this way, we know where he is."

"Oh, ah… just move him so that no-one trips over him," says Molly. "I don't want anyone getting hurt."

"Yes, mum," mutters George as he flicks his wand lifting Ron up off the floor and lays him down on the table.

"As I was saying, Hermione's parents were never interviewed. So all this time, they and Hermione have been thinking that she wasn't wanted here," states Fred.

"Bloody hell," whispers Molly. Seeing her children staring at her, Molly flushes a bright red. "What else is there to say?"

"I have her parent's permission to visit Hermione," whispers Fred. "I have some of the clippings from over the years, I am planning on going over there is a few minutes."

"You will not believe this," gruffs Charlie as he stalks into the room only to stop dead at the sight of Ron on the table. Shaking his head, Charlie closes his eyes. "The family tapestry fixed itself tonight."

"What!" exclaims Arthur. "How? When?"

"It changed around seven," states Bill. "Right next to Fred's name, his daughter's name shows up." Hearing Ron struggle on the table, Bill releases him.

"Seven o'clock, or just around that time?" questions George.

"Yes, just about that time. Why?" questions Percy.

"That is when we showed up at the Granger's," says George.

"Fidelius Charm," states Ron. "Hermione and her child where placed under that charm. That's why the Auror's couldn't interview her parents."

"The charm doesn't work on family tapestries," says Molly. "It also does not explain why the Aurors are saying that they are interviewing the parents."

"Nor why those parent's requested that no-one in this family go near them," offers Fred.

"This is a right mess," huffs Arthur. "Well, Fred go visit Hermione. We'll look into what we can find out here."

Squaring his shoulders, Fred takes a breath before leaving the room.

"Ten to one says she kills him," bets Percy.

"Ten to one says she kisses him first then kills him," bets Ron.

"Nah, she's going to hex him first," states Charlie. "Then kiss him."

"She doesn't have her wand," says Harry. "I say she has him tossed from the grounds."

"Boys!" shouts Molly, clearly upset at their betting.

"Let's get back to work," suggests Arthur.

**  
** TBC ….. shortly.


	17. Round Robin 17

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

_

**Not Everything

* * *

**

Summary: It's been twelve years since the Golden Trio has graduated from Hogwarts. Eleven years since the finial battle and ten years since Hermione Granger has spoken to the people she once called friends. FW/ HG Fic.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Round Robin

* * *

**

**  
** Standing just outside her hospital door, Fred takes several deep breaths. '_She thinks you didn't want her. She has no clue how badly, you have missed her_.' Shaking his head, Fred pushes the door open. The room is bathed is soft candle light.

Forcing his legs to move him into the room, Fred closes his eyes for a moment only to open them to find himself standing right next to her bed. Looking down at her, Fred notices all the small changes. '_Her hair is shorter, and she has lost some weight_.' With an unsteady hand, Fred tentatively touches Hermione's hair. '_Merlin, how did you survive on your own and with our child to boot?_'

Closing his eyes, Fred inhales.

'_You still smell the same. Merlin, I miss how you smell_.'

Opening his eyes, Fred looks around the room. He finds a comfortable chair near him. Reaching into his back pocket he pulls out both his muggle wallet and his wand. Swallowing hard he charms each clipping to float in the air. Sitting down, Fred doesn't wait long before Hermione starts to stir.

"What in hell?" mutters Hermione as she plucks one of the clippings out of the air. It was a few minutes before her hand plucks another clipping out of the air. Before long she was plucking the clippings faster and faster until there were none left in the air. Shortly, there after, there was no more movement on the bed.

"Hermione? Did you fall back asleep?" asks Fred softly.

Gasping, Hermione twists in her bed only to see Fred sitting on her right hand side. "Don't do that," admonishes Hermione. Once she regains control of her breathing, Hermione glances at him. "What do you want Fred?"

'_I want you and our child_.' "I can't have what I want. There is no way to change the past," states Fred calmly. "So let's focus on present. I want my child to have my name and I would like to get to know my little girl."

"You can get to know her at my parent's house," states Hermione. Taking her eyes off of Fred and focusing on the door. "As for your name, I think that can be arranged."

'_Yes, a marriage ceremony will easily fix that_.' "I was thinking of having her over at the Burrow…." says Fred.

"No! At my parent's house or not at all," snaps Hermione as she flashes her eyes back to Fred's. "And only you."

"Hermione, please be reasonable," argues Fred.

"Reasonable? I am being reasonable," hisses Hermione as she grips her blanket. "I refuse to let my little girl anywhere near those people!"

"She's meeting family! My family," hisses Fred agitated. Fred was quickly losing his patience. "And she's our little girl."

"Sucks to be you," hisses Hermione. "She is still not going anywhere near them."

"Why the bloody hell not?" snaps Fred as he stands up.

"First, your father is a lover of all things muggle, it drives him to distraction. Ginny's killing herself slowly and no one is noticing. Your mother is a ravening lunatic," Hermione starts to list off.

"Leave my mother out of this!" bellows Fred causing Hermione to flinch. Fred sees how pale her face becomes. "It's not my family that has you scared is it. It's me," whispers Fred. "You're afraid of me."

"You do have a tendency to become physical when you're angry," whispers Hermione as she lowers her lashes.

"I am not abusive, Hermione" swears Fred as he paces the length of the room. "I'm not!"

"No, you're not abusive. I just don't know how you're going to react. I don't trust you," whispers Hermione. "Since I don't trust you, or anyone in your family, I'm not letting you take my child anywhere near them."

Clenching and unclenching his hands, frustration clearly showing on his face, Fred looks at Hermione. "Fine, we can start at your parent's house," agrees Fred, reigning in his temper. "Once _our_ child becomes comfortable around me and we can schedule a day that the both of you can go to the burrow."

"Maybe," states Hermione, not looking up at him.

"After a while she can come to my shop," offers Fred. '_I'll just arrange for mum and dad to be there also_,' thinks Fred. "Once she is comfortable, she will go to the burrow and meet everyone."

"What? I'm not agreeing with that," snaps Hermione as she looks up at him. "There is no way I'm going to put my little girl is a situation like that."

"What situation? She's going to my shop!" stress Fred. Looking at Hermione, he knew she was dead set against their daughter going anywhere with him. "You think I'm going to hurt her," says Fred, horrified. "Why? Where …what? I have never given you any reason to think I would hurt her!"

"You had no problems '_testing_' your products on any unsuspecting person. You even sent them to the hospital wing!" states Hermione.

"They were being paid! And that was years ago," dismisses Fred. "Friends and family know better then to accept stuff from us."

"And how is Lizzy suppose to know this?" hisses Hermione, as she struggles to get up. "Fred, I refuse… Fred! What are you doing?"

Grabbing both of her hands, Fred found himself struggling with Hermione. Pinning down both of her hands, Fred looks her directly in to her eyes. "My mother is not crazy; you will not be using that as an excuse to hurt her, nor my father's love of muggle things to hurt him. Once our daughter is comfortable around me, she will be going to the Burrow and meeting my parents."

"But we're talking…" says Hermione. "Hmm," mumbles Hermione as Fred kisses her. Feeling his soft lips press down on hers, Hermione wasn't prepared when her body starts to react to Fred's closeness. Instinctively the kiss deepens. Reluctantly Fred ends the kiss.

Taking several deep breathes; both Fred and Hermione try to calm down.

"As to the rest of the family, Lizzy will meet them in good time," continues Fred.

"No! Owe! Fred, let go," whispers Hermione, as she struggles to free her hands.

"First we will introduce Lizzy to me, and then we will give her my name," states Fred.

"How? I did not think that the wizarding world has adoption," whispers Hermione.

"It doesn't," states Fred. "We will get married."

"What! No way," whispers Hermione, completely shocked. "I'm not marrying you. You can take your funny ideas and go away!"

"Don't make me involve the law," whispers Fred.

"What? Is that some type of threat?" demands Hermione. "I'll have you know that the law clearly states, if a child is born of a union between a pure blood and a muggleborn, custody of said child goes to the muggleborn."

"The laws have changed," states Fred. "Complete and full custody goes to the pure blood."

"Wha… you would take my child from me?" whispers Hermione, completely horrified.

"If you force me too," says Fred. "I'd rather not." Seeing her pale face become even more so, Fred softly swears as he remembers why she is in St. Mungo's in the first place. "We will take this one step at a time. We will wait until Lizzy is comfortable around me, before bringing her to the Burrow."

"And if she's never comfortable around you," asks Hermione.

Feeling that she was clutching to fumes, Fred answers, "Then Lizzy will never go to the Burrow." As he lets go of her hands, Fred steps back. "I'm going to pick you up and bring you to your parent's home. There I will be introduced to our daughter. After I feel that our daughter is comfortable with me in her life, we will get married."

"Fred, please! There must be another way to give Lizzy your name without marriage," insists Hermione.

"There is no other option available. You need to get some sleep. I'll be back to pick you up tomorrow." Fred gently tucks her in, before leaving the room.

Making sure the door was closed, Fred groans. "Smashing, just smashing," Fred mutters to himself. "You want her and what do you do? You threaten to take her child from her? How stupid can you be?"

"My thoughts exactly Mr. Weasley," purrs Severus Snape. "But you're not the first dim-witted fool to threat that."

"Reminds me of someone I know," whispers Narcissa, as she glares directly at Severus. "I hope you are as good at conniving as this someone was, or you might just be loosing not only Hermione this time but your child as well."

"I know," groans Fred glancing behind him. "I'll take any advice that you can offer. Please?"

"Why don't you show her that you need her? Treat her with respect, and buy her gifts. Show her how much she means to you," states Narcissa. "Now Severus, I'll be about an hour."

"I'll come back and pick you up," whispers Severus. He waits until she turns the corner before spinning on his heel. "If you believe that rubbish my wife just sprouted you're in deeper trouble then I thought."

"What do I do?" asks Fred.

"Try the Imperius curse and marry her," sneers Severus. After hearing his gasp, Severus rolls his eyes. "First thing you're going to go is go to Gringotts Bank, and setup a account with just Hermione's name on it for your child. Second thing; create an emergency that forces her to work with you."

"What good will it do to force her to work with me do?" asks Fred, baffled.

Sighing heavily, Severus barely resists the urge to pull his wand. "If you work it right, she will become accustomed to being around you thus making her more comfortable around you. Your child will pick up her cues from her mother, if Hermione is comfortable around you, then your child will be. Third, include child activities that are just for your child. Forth and listen very carefully, if you screw this up, I will personally come after you. And you will not have to worry about anything ever again, have a nice day Mr. Weasley," Severus whispers deadly.

Watching Severus stride away, Fred took his advice to heart. With a loud '_crack_' he apparates to the steps of Gringotts Bank. Hearing several mutters of reprimand Fred races into the building.

"I need to see a Goblin about opening a vault," states Fred clearly.

"See Mr. Goblick," states one Goblin pointing to another Goblin.

"I need open a new vault account," states Fred clearly as he strides up to the Goblin in question.

"Under whose name?" asks the Mr. Goblick.

"Miss Hermione Granger and Elizabeth Granger, Hermione's daughter," says Fred. "If Hermione were to get married, will the vault stay the same?"

"The vault will remain hers and her daughter's. The names will not change and only they will have access to the vault. Did you still want to set up a vault for them?"

"Yes," states Fred. "Please move one third from my personal vault to this one."

"Yes sir," agrees Mr. Goblick. The paper work and vault opening process took less then two minutes to complete. Fred was given the key to the vault to hand to Hermione.

Opening up the door to the conference room, Fred was slightly surprised to see that everyone was still there. Smiling Fred walks over to his mother and places a kiss on her check.

"George, when dinners over we have some business that needs attending," states as he sits down to eat dinner. Taking a bite of the food, Fred comments, "This is good, but nothing compares to mum's cooking."

"Sure thing," says George. "Your right, nothing compares to mum's cooking."

**  
** Until Later


	18. Reality Check 18

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

_

**Not Everything

* * *

**

Summary: It's been twelve years since the Golden Trio has graduated from Hogwarts. Eleven years since the finial battle and ten years since Hermione Granger has spoken to the people she once called friends. FW/ HG Fic.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Reality Check

* * *

**

**  
** Twisting open the door to their shop, Fred's tension grows with every step he takes.

"You know, we don't have to do this now?" states George, knowing instinctually that there is something wrong with his brother. "It can wait until morning."

"No," whispers Fred as he makes his way to the back room. "We need to speak tonight. Tomorrow is going to be too late."

"Right-o," mumbles George as he follows Fred. "So what is this about anyway? Did you get a chance to talk to Hermione?" George notices that Fred slightly flinches at her name. '_Smashing! What happened now?_' thinks George. Following his brother, George was flabbergasted when Fred lifts the seal to the apartment upstairs. '_Oh man. What did you do! You couldn't have done anything overly mad, could you?_'

"We really need to talk, and I really need your advice," states Fred as he ascends up the stairway.

"What did you do?" questions George as he makes his way up the stairs. When Fred opens the apartment door, he was startled to find it exactly the way it was left. "I mean it Fred, what did you do?"

"I threatened to take me child away from Hermione," mumbles Fred looking rather pained.

"What!" explodes George until he sees Fred's face lose all it color. "No wait, I didn't hear you correctly. I could have sworn that you just told me that…. Merlin, Fred! What is bloody hell are you thinking?"

"Truth be told, I wasn't," states Fred as he walks over to the couch. "I just was sitting there one moment and the next we were in the middle of a fight. She was refusing to let our child anywhere near my family and the next thing I know I'm telling her that I could and will take our child away from her."

Slamming the door shut, George takes several deep breaths. Stalking over to the chair in front of Fred, George sits down. "What are you going to do now?"

"I've already opened a vault at Gringotts with Hermione's name on it. I've also put one third of me personal wealth in there," starts Fred. "But now, once I've had time to think about it… I don't know what to do. I can't lose her again," states Fred as his voice breaks.

"I know that," mutters George. "Oh, Fred," sighs George at a loss. "At least you got the vault opened, but I really don't think that's going to help you."

"I know," mumbles Fred.

"You're relationship had trust issues to begin with. Now you've added this on top of it," mutters George. "What ever we plan on doing to get Hermione to stay in your life will forever be overshadowed by your threat to take away her child."

"But it's my child too," argues Fred.

"I know that," stresses George. "And I'm kind of certain Hermione knows that. But you have to remember that Hermione does think wanted neither her nor your child for nine bloody years!" Waving his hand, George cuts Fred off. "I know that you know this, but does Hermione?"

"I don't know," mumbles Fred. "How am I going to get her to trust me now?"

"I think you should go find out," says George. "Talk to her, try to keep your temper. While you do that, I'll think of some…hmm."

"What?" questions Fred.

"She's been in the colonies this entire time," mumbles George.

"No, remember what her parents said. She was at their house for the first year," corrects Fred. "From there she moved to the colonies."

"Yes, but that's where she lives, right?" asks George.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" demands Fred. "How is that going to help…"

"Fred, calm down. I think I have got a way for Hermione to accept you in her life without the added pressure of our family," says George with a mad twinkle in his eyes.

"What?" mumbles Fred confused. "What are you thinking?"

"Fred! Stop and think with me," mutters George as he places his hands on Fred's shoulders. "Hermione… colonies…. New stores …. You need assistance ….. follow me here."

"Merlin that's brilliant!" shouts Fred.

"Thank you," states George with false humility. "But now for the hard part, you convincing Hermione to willingly let you into her life."

"I know," aggress Fred.

"Why don't you go visit Hermione and run this idea by her," suggests George. "That way you don't let this agreement you have had with her be in the forefront of her thoughts." Glancing around the apartment, George shakes his head. "Go on," pushes George. "I'll let myself out."

George watches as Fred races out of the apartment before getting up out of the chair. Standing alone in the apartment, George openly stares at everything. '_Not a bloody thing has changed in here. Everything is the exact same. It's almost like it's been waiting for Hermione and Fred to walk back in and resume their lives_.'

With a sinking heart, Fred slowly makes his way towards Hermione's hospital room. Stopping right outside the door, he takes a fortifying breath before he slowly opens the door. Inside he sees that Hermione is on her side facing away from the door.

"Hermione?" whispers Fred softly. He notices that she doesn't turn at his voice but he notices that she's awake pretending not to hear him. 'Maybe it's easier this way,' thinks Fred as he moves into the room. "I just wanted to say, that I would never take our child from you." Closing the door with a soft thumb, Fred moves further into the room. "It was inexcusable for me to even suggest it. I just didn't know what else to say," whispers Fred as he takes the seat next to her bed.

"In the space of one day, I find out that you're still alive," states Fred happily. "Only to find out that you have kept my child from me," laughs Fred humorously. "For there, I find that the investigation into your disappearance was just for show, and the family tapestry didn't record our child until I went to your parent's house tonight."

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Fred stares at her back. "I hoped that once I was able to talk to you, that everything would magically work out. Only to have my foolish temper get the better of me, instead of calming down and thinking things through I threaten you. Threaten the happiness of our child," whispers Fred brokenly. He notices that she moves slightly away from the wall and towards him.

"I understand that you don't trust my family, nor do you want to have to deal with their reactions, but you have to know that we have missed you, morn for you," chokes out Fred. "While you were in the colonies thinking that no one here really cared, many of us were just barely making it through the day." Taking a breath, Fred continues, "I know that I have hurt you, and I'm sorry."

"I know you are," whispers Hermione as she turns to face Fred. "But I …I can not…"

"I have opened a vault at Gringotts with your name on it," says Fred. "No one else will have access to that vault but you and our daughter."

"That's nice," whispers Hermione unsure what to say. She takes this time to really look at Fred. In the pale light of the room she notices that he has changed. Gone from Fred was his bubbling personality, gone was the ever twinkle in his eye. '_I'm not the only one, who got hurt_,' Hermione thinks. "What now?"

"Now, we talk. Really talk. I know that you need time to get use to me been around, and I need time to adjust to the fact that I have a daughter," states Fred. "I know that you have a life in the colonies…"

"The states," corrects Hermione. "They have not been called the colonies since they won the revolution over two hundred years ago."

"Fine, the states. Do you want to continue living there?" asks Fred.

"I don't know," whispers Hermione. "I don't even know if I still have a job."

"Well, George came up with really great idea," starts Fred.

"George huh? What great idea," questions Hermione suddenly weary.

"It's simple really. We're opening up several new stores over in the col… the states. We were thinking that since you already live over there, we would hire you on as an assistant. This way we would be able to get to know one another again without the pressures of family."

"I don't know what to say," mutters Hermione tiredly.

"Just sleep on it," whispers Fred as Hermione drifts off into sleep.

**  
** TBC


	19. The Next Day 19

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

_

**Not Everything

* * *

**

**Chapter 19: The Next Day

* * *

**

**  
** Waking up to the sounds of Fred's snoring, irritated Hermione. Narrowing her camel eyes at him she thought of no less then five different hexes. '_I must be better if I'm thinking of bloodshed this early in the morning_,' thinks Hermione. Pulling back the covers, she slowly forces herself to sit up. '_Not fully recovered but close._'

Rolling her eyes at the man sitting next to her bed, Hermione sighs heavily when she thinks about the last twenty-four hours. '_What the hell am I going to do?_' Shaking her head to clear the nonexistent cobwebs, she looks around the room. Spotting a tray of biscuits, little jars of jams and a steaming pot near the foot of her bed, she became aware of how hungry she really was.

Fixing herself a spot of tea and helping herself to a few biscuits, Hermione contemplates Fred's offer. '_If I accept his offer, does he think that everything is just going to go back to the way things were? What is he going to do if I don't except it? Will he take to take her away from me?_' Taking a sip of her tea, Hermione feels her troubles start to melt away.

"Hmm, this is really good," mutters Hermione softly. "Why doesn't tea taste the same at home?"

Looking up sharply, Hermione notices that Fred continues to sleep on. '_That man could sleep though a hurricane_!' Snorting at the thought she reaches backwards for her pillow. Placing it up against the headboard, Hermione scoots backwards until she feels the pillow against her back. '_Might as well make myself comfortable, seeing as how Fred's not going to awake anytime soon_.'

Taking a deep breath, Hermione tries to analyze the problem before her. Slowly she drinks her scalding tea, unaware that Fred has stopped snoring. Shaking her head at her indecisiveness, she felt more alone then she did in a long time. '_He went to my parent's house, so they're going to welcome any advances that Fred makes to get to know Eliza. Exceptionally if that means we have to spend more time here.'_

Watching her stare unblinking against the wall, Fred's desolation sinks into his chest. '_What am I going to do if she decides to just go back to the colonies and forget all about me?_'

"I know that you're awake," states Hermione without looking at him. "I also know that you want an answer to your suggestion, but for the life of me I can't…"

'She's not going to accept,' thinks Fred. 'This is it, Fred. You've lost your family.'

"I just can't comprehend how you're going to get your family to agree to stay away from our daughter," whispers Hermione. "I just… I want to go home."

An almost tangible relief blooms in Fred. "Well, you're parents are coming later today," Fred replies. "Or if you want I can get the Healers to give us a special portkey."

"Fred, when I said home… I meant my house in New Jersey," states Hermione finally looking at him.

"You live in a '_new jersey?_' That must be uncomfortable," mumbles Fred confused.

"It's a state in the United States," corrects Hermione. "I really don't feel up to dealing with your family." Seeing Fred flinch, Hermione decides to take some pity on him. "I don't even feel like dealing with my parents."

"You just want to play hooky?" asks Fred. Looking at her he realizes just how tired Hermione really looks. "When was the last time you had a vacation?"

"Around two years ago when my parents took Eliza for a week to New York City," mutters Hermione. "Why?"

"Well, I have ten years worth of vacation time stored. Instead of heading all the way back to the colonies, why don't we take sometime away just the three of us?" suggests Fred. "No pressure from work or my stores and more importantly no pressure from our family."

"Fred, be realistic. You're opening three new stores in the colonies. You don't have the time to take a vacation now," dismisses Hermione.

"I am," stresses Fred. "Those stores are not opening for another three weeks; the paper work has already been filed. My visa is being processed. All I have to worry about it the day to day running of the store, which I can leave in George's more the capable hands."

Standing up, Fred walks over to the bed. Reaching down he places one hand over hers. When she didn't pull away, Fred takes courage to add, "Plus, I know that Eliza is rather looking forward to swimming in the ocean. We can use this time to re-connect." Seeing her bite her lower lip, Fred states, "I know there is no going backwards, but there is no need to make this a hardship for any of us."

"Alright say that I do agree to this scheme. Where would we stay?" asks Hermione.

"We could stay at the Bluffs," answers Fred.

"Plenty of room and a stones throw away from the ocean," says Hermione as her eyes start to soften. "That would be prefect, ah. But I have to work."

"Ah, no you don't," contradicts Fred. "It seems that you have been let go of your job."

"Smashing," mutters Hermione.

"Look on the bright side," jokes Fred. "Now you can work for me."

"Yeah right," states Hermione sarcastically. "Let's handle one thing at a time."

Stretching her tight muscles, Hermione glares at the man standing out in the middle of the hallway. 'I should have known better to trust him.' Moving slowly she joins him. She once again was surprised at how fast Fred was able to secure a beautiful four bedroom house on such short notice.

"Stop glaring," orders Fred, softly. "You agreed to this?'

"Yeah I did, but I didn't think we would by moving in this quickly. How did you arrange this?" questions Hermione.

"Mommy!" shrieks Eliza happily as she races into view. "There are loads of books! A whole room is dedicated to them! We won't need to go to the library while we here, there's so many. Mommy, are you listening to me?"

"Yes Eliza, she is. She's just in a state of shock," answers Fred for Hermione.

**  
** Until Later


End file.
